Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again
by Mugiwara21
Summary: Luffy and his crew gets sucked into a cyclone. Ichigo and his friends get blasted by a purple beam. Natsu and his teammates get sucked into a bright light in the sky. Now they are in an island and have to battle enemies in order to get back to their own world. THE SEQUEL TO DEFEATED ENEMIES ARE DEFEATED AGAIN IS NOW OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Alright I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

**This is before all of their time-skip so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Somewhere on the Grand Line...

"I don't understand. We were just sailing and this storm comes out of nowhere." A girl said. She had short orange hair and has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which looks like a tangerine and a pinwheel. She wore a pink shirt and a blue shorts. She also wears orange high-heel sandals. She becomes confused by the instant change of weather.

"Oi Nami there's cyclones bursting out of the sea." A boy with a straw hat amazed by this. He had black hair and a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye. He wears a sleeveless red vest and short blue trousers along with a sandal.

"Luffy this isn't the time to be happy" A man said. He had blond hair that covered the left side of his eye. He wore a black suit with a tie and a blue long-sleeved shirt and long black pants along with dress shoes. "Nami-chwan what do we do~" The blond boy's eyes turned into hearts.

"I don't know but for now Franky will have to steer the ship and avoid these cyclones." Nami said.

"Just SUPER leave to me!" A blue haired man said as he steered the ship. He wore a pair of speedo and an open loud Hawaiian 'Aloha' shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck. "The sunny will never lose to this sea!"

"Hey Sanji, give me food." Luffy said as his stomach growls.

"How can you be thinking of food." Sanji said kicking Luffy in the face.

"AAAHHH this storm is too strong we're gonna die!" A long nosed boy said as he holds onto the mast. He had black curly hair and brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath and carries a yellow satchel.

"WHAT WE'RE GONNA DIE!" A talking reindeer said as he becomes shock at what he hears. He wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a pair of maroon shorts. The two people begins running back and forth on the ship.

"Hey where's that shitty swordsman?" Sanji said as he looks around the ship.

"It appears Mr Swordsman is resting up in the crow's nest." said a black haired woman. She wore a short, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots.

"Thank you robin-chan~! Now time to wake up that guy." Sanji then climbs the ropes to go into the crow's nest.

"Oh no we're gonna die oh but i'm already dead yohohohohohoho skull joke." A living skeleton said. He has an afro and a top hat. He also wears long black pants and a coat with a long-sleeved yellow shirt inside and a blue cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck.

"Franky get use out of here!" Nami said.

"OK channel 0." Franky said. Two paddle wheels pop out of both the ship's sides.

Luffy jumps on top of the ship's figurehead. Then Sanji comes out with a green haired man carrying three swords arguing with him.

"Dammit I was trying to sleep you curly eyebrow." said the green haired man. He wore black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and a green sash.

"What you just called me Marimo." said Sanji. "How can you be sleeping in a storm like this."

"Zoro, Sanji quit it!" said Nami.

"Yes Nami-chwan!" said Sanji as he twirls around.

Then a giant cyclone comes out below the Sunny with everyone in it.

"W..w...what's happening?" said the long nosed man.

"We're gonna die." said the reindeer.

As the storm ends they straw hats have disappeared.

* * *

In Karakura Town

"Dammit what are these hollows?" A orange haired man said as he tries to slash the hollow with his Zanpakutō. He wore a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath and a red rosary-like strap.

Five hollows were facing 6 people.

A brown haired man with an unusual arm blasts a blue cannon out of it which is missed. He wore a green shirt and brown pants. A hollow tries to hit the man but a yellow shield blocked it.

"Thanks Orihime." The brown haired man said.

"No problem, Sado." said Orihime. She had long orange hair and wore a pink shirt and white trousers.

"Shit, Howl Zabimaru." said a red haired man with tattoos.

A raven haired man wearing white clothing made a bow and arrow and shot at the hollows which had no effect. "Just what kind of hollows are these?"

"Don't let your guard down!" a black haired girl said.

"We know Rukia!" The orange haired man said "Getsuga Tensho!" A blue wave shot out of his Zanpakutō. It had no effect.

"Focus Ichigo." said the raven haired man shooting his arrows.

"Shut up Ishida!" said Ichigo.

The five hollows begin to shoot puple beams at the 6 people. One hit Orihime which made her disappear.

"ORIHIME!" yelled Ichigo. Another beam hits the red haired man which he also disappears.

"RENJI!" cried out Rukia "Damn you!" Rukia charges at the hollow as the hollow begins to fire another beam.

"Rukia don't!" cried out Ichigo. But it was too late and Rukia disappears before his eyes.

"Dammit! Chad, Ishida we have to run away!"

"WHAT!" they both said suprised.

"These guys are too strong we have to run and find Urahara." But then one of the hollows fires a beam at Chad and he disappears as well.

"CHAD!" Ishida yelled as he saw his friend disappear. Ishida then shoots several arrows at the hollows.

"Stop it Ishida!" Ichigo said but Ishida ignored. A hollow begins to fire a purple beam at Ishida from behind.

"Ishida behind you!" Ichigo yelled. As Ishida turnms around it was too late. He had disappeared before he could react.

The five hollows then begins to fire a beam at Ichigo. Ichigo tries to run away but the five hollows fire all at once and he disappears without a trace.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia Town

"Man we sure beat those theives asses." said a pink haired boy. He wears a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scarf.

"I can pay my rent for about 4 months." said a blonde haired girl counting the money in her hands. She wears a sleeveless white shirt with blue linings across her chest and running down the middle. She also wears a blue skirt with a brown belt and boots.

"Lucy you better save that money for us." said a red haired girl and carrying heavy luggage. She wore an armor and a blue skirt, and black boots.

"Of course Erza." said Lucy. "And GRAY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Huh? What are yo- OH CRAP!" A dark blue haired boy said as he discovers he only has his underwear on. He only wore brown trousers with a belt and a chain attached to his pants and black shoes.

"Geez you always forget." said the pink haired boy.

"What was that Natsu?"

"You heard me." The two starts fighting.

"Cut it out you guys." A young girl said. She has long blue hair and wore a yellow dress and sandals with wing designs.

"Forget them them Wendy you shouldn't interfere." said a white cat.

"Aye Carla's right Wendy." said a blue cat with a green backpack.

"Hmm I guess you're both right." Wendy said.

Then out of nowhere and iron hit Natsu on the head.

"Dammit who did that?" Natsu yelled.

"Damn you're noisy as hell!" said a man with piercing on his face. He has long black hair slicked back and he wears a sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands.

"What was that Gajeel? You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on hot head!"

"Gajeel don't let your anger control you." said a black cat.

"Yeah whatever Lily."

When the 6 people and 3 cats were about to reach the guild a bright light appeared from the sky.

"What's that?" Natsu said.

"No way is that Amina?" said Carla.

"That's impossible?" said Lily.

Just then all of them were being sucked into the sky.

"No way how can this be happening?" said Lucy scared.

Then the bright light disappeared as well as the 9 people who were sucked in it.

* * *

Somewhere on an Island

"Huh what happened?" Lucy said. As Lucy wakes up she sees Natsu with two other people.

One with a straw hat and the other carrying a huge sword. She then sees Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lily, and Gray as well as 14 other people she does not know.

* * *

**Please review I will make chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Enemy!

**Alright I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

**This is before all of their time-skip so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Enemy! Gajeel vs Kenpachi?

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she saw Natsu.

"Oh Lucy! You're finally awake!" Natsu said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know." said Rukia.

"Um, who are you guys?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Rukia and these people are Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Orihime."

"Hi i'm Nami and they are Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and our captain Luffy."

"I'm Erza, and this is Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, and Lily."

"Nice to meet you all Yohohohohohoho." Brook said as he lifted his hat.

"... A TALKING SKELETON!" They all said except for the straw hats.

"Yes it's me dead bones brook yohohohoho."

"This is our musician, Brook. Isn't he funny?" Luffy said smiling.

"That's impossible!" Renji said shocked at what he's seeing. "Are you a spirit?"

"No I am a skeleton that eatin the Yomi Yomi no Mi." Brook said.

"What's a Yomi Yomi no Mi?" Wendy asked a bit scared of the living skeleton.

"It's a devil fruit, of course." Zoro said.

"A devil fruit?" Wendy muttered.

Then a blue orb came out of the forest and appeared in front of everyone.** "Welcome, to my island." **It said.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu said angrily.

**"I am Vangis, the ruler of this island." **The orb replied.

"Why are we here?" Erza said.

**"I have brought you here to test your strength and fight enemies you've fought before."**

"What?" Sanji said.

**"If you defeat all the enemies I will send you people back to your own world. Now, Straw Hat Pirates, Fairy Tail, and Shinigami, prepare to battle." **The orb suddenly vanished from their sights leaving them confused.

**"**Hey! Come back here!" Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly a kind of plant like thing came out of the ground. It rolled out a brown ball and returned to the ground leaving the ball.

"What's that?" Orihime said.

"Can you eat it?" Luffy said.

"Do you have to eat everything you come across on!" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"It might taste good." Then the orb began to crack, startling everyone. It cracked again making Usopp, Chopper, Lucy, Wendy, and Orihime to back away slowly. The orb exploded showing a man with long, spiky hair with bells at each point.

"Well why don't we have some fun." The man said grinning while resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Kenpachi Zaraki?" Rukia said with her eyes widened wondering why he came out of the orb. "Why are you here?"

"You know this guy?" said Gray glaring at Kenpachi.

"He's the captain of the 11th division." Renji replied.

"Captain?" Robin said. "Is he captain of a pirate crew?"

"Pirate?" Ishida said. "No, he is the captain of the 11th division in the Gotei 13."

"Alright, enough talk!" Kenpachi said. "I want to have fun so who's gonna take me on?" Gajeel examined the man.

"Ok I just have to beat his a-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence Gajeel spoke.

"I will!" Gajeel said as he approaches the man.

"Hey I think you should leave this to me!" Ichigo said trying to stop the man.

"Don't worry orange-head, I can handle myself." As Ichigo was about to protest a black cat with wings flew in front of his face.

"Gajeel is strong he can defeat this guy." Lily said.

"What the? A talking cat that's flying!" Ichigo said as he fell to the ground shocked at the cat.

"Really? So cool!" Luffy said amazed at the flying cat.

"Heh, you look strong." Kenpachi said. "I think I might have a little fun with you."

"Lets just get this over with." Gajeel said smiling. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel took a deep breath and shot out sharp metal shards at Kenpachi. Kenpachi jumped in he air and headed straight for Gajeel. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's arm turned into a steel blade with spikes on the edge. Kenpachi tried to slash at Gajeel with his zanpakuto but was blocked. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's other arm turned into a club and hit Kenpachi's face with it forcing him to move back.

"Not bad, kid!" Kenpachi said smiling.

"What is that guy? He keeps turning into iron!" Nami said. "Did he eat a devil fruit?"

"What's a devil fruit?" Natsu said. "He was trained by an iron dragon and he learned iron dragon slayer magic."

"Dragon?" Chopper said scared at the mentioning of dragons.

"Yeah, I was trained by a fire dragon." Natsu said. He then pointed at Wendy. "She's a dragon slayer too."

"I was trained by a sky dragon." Wendy said.

"Are you saying dragons exist in your world?" Chad said.

"Yes but we all got left behind and we're trying to find them." Natsu said.

"Do dragons taste good?" Luffy said. Natsu turned his eyes towards him mad at the question.

"Igneel isn't food!" Natsu said angrily at the straw hat boy.

"Don't mind him." Zoro said. "He always thinks about food."

Back to the fight with Gajeel and kenpachi, Gajeel was having a hard time defeating this guy.

_"What the hell?" _Gajeel thought._ I try cutting him but it didn't work!"_

"Hey what's the matter?" Kenpachi said. "You're already running out of breath, are you giving up?"

"Not a chance. _I guess I have to use it. _Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel's body turns into steel scales.

"Wh...what the?" Ishida said as the man became steel.

"Oh. This'll be more fun." Kenpachi said with a wide grin.

"Now, time to defeat you." Gajeel said running towards Kenpachi.

* * *

**Next time: The Iron Dragon's Power!**

**I know this is just like the One Piece video game One Piece: Unlimited Cruise but that is has Bleach and Fairy Tail enemies too but please review and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Iron Dragon's Power!

**Ok guys, chapter 3 is here and once again I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Iron Dragon's Power!

Gajeel rushes towards Kenpachi to attack.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Gajeel punches Kenpachi in the face making him fly towards a rock.

"A...amazing!" Usopp said. "He suddenly got stronger just by turning into steel."

"What! Are you done already?" Gajeel said.

"Ha nice hit kid." Kenpachi said as he got up.

"There's more where that came from. Iron Dragon's Sword!" As Gajeel's arm turns into a blade he runs towards Kenpachi and cuts him down his chest.

"Ha ha ha ha. That's it kid now it's getting more fun." Kenpachi slashes at Gajeel which injured him forcing Gajeel to back away.

"Guess i'll have to finish this." Gajeel took a deep breath. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Shards of metal head towards Kenpachi defeating him. Kenpachi then disappears.

"He defeated Kenpachi!" said Ichigo.

"Looks like he's no ordinary guy." Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Good job, Gajeel." Said Lily.

"Heh it was nothing." Gajeel said as he turned back into his normal form.

"Hey, can you tell us about this devil fruit you guys been talking about?" Erza said as she looked at the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Sure. Devil Fruits are fruits that give whoever eats them gets abilities that the fruit contains." Nami explained. "But whoever eaten the fruits will never be able to swim for the rest of their lives. Luffy, Robin, Chopper, and Brook has eaten them.

"I eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as he stretches out his cheeks.

"I've eaten the Hito Hito no Mi." Chopper said.

"I have eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi." Brook said.

"And I eaten the Hana Hana no MI." Robin said smiling.

"I see." Erza said.

"Hey, earlier that blue orb called you guys the Straw Hat Pirates." Rukia said. "So you guys are pirates?"

"Yup and i'm the captain." Luffy said.

"Really?" Natsu said. "Then you must be strong! Let's fight!"

"Natsu! We don't have time for that!" Erza said.

"Hey, are you bad or good pirates?" Happy said.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say we are good or bad pirates." Luffy said. "We're pirates that make you feel good."

"Pirates that make you feel good?" Ichigo sweat-dropped. Just then another tree came popping out of the ground rolling out a ball and going back in the ground.

"Great another one." Sanji said. It started cracking then a shinigami came out.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said.

"Byakuya! What are you here for?" Ichigo said as he held his zanpakuto.

"I'm here to defeat you." Byakuya said in a calm voice. Zoro narrowed his eyes looking at the man.

"Fine then prepare yourself." Ichigo said as he pointed his zanpakuto at him. "Ban-" A hand touched Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo turned to see a green haired man.

"Zoro?" Chopper said.

"I'll fight him." Zoro said as he walked up to Byakuya.

"Careful!" Rukia said. "He's captain of the 6th division!"

"Oh yeah." Zoro said. "Well i'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world. So I can't lose now."

"Sorry, but your chances of defeating me are zero." Byakuya said. "I'll finish you quickly. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

**Next time: Zoro vs Byakuya**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Between Swordsmen!

**I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail, or One Piece. So, enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fight Between Swordmen! Roronoa Zoro vs Kuchiki Byakuya!

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade turned into cherry blossom petals only leaving the handle in Byakuya's hand. Zoro put two swords in his hand and put one in his mouth.

"What the? Three swords?" Renji said.

"Heh, nice petals you got there." Zoro said.

"They are not petals." Byakuya said.

"Whatever. If you aren't going to do this seriously, i'll make the first move." Zoro begins to run towards Byakuya.

"Don't charge in recklessly like that!" Rukia yelled out to him but he ignored.

"I shall end this now." Byakuya said. He swung the hilt and the "petals" cut Zoro by the leg.

"What the hell?" Zoro said trying to figure out what has happened.

"Although it looks like petals it's very sharp!" Ichigo said.

"Damn it." Zoro ran up to Byakuya. "Santoryu (Three Swords Style) Tiger Hunt!" Zoro put two swords behind his head and swings foward to slash Byakuya but is blocked by his Senbonzakura petal blades. Byakuya then made the petal blades go foward and cut Zoro.

"ZORO!" Chopper cried out to him.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said. As he was about to enter the fight he was stopped by Luffy.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo said to Luffy. "Are you just gonna let him die!"

"Don't get into other people's fight." Luffy said. Ichigo then looked at him and turned his head to watch the fight.

"Damn! These petals are being a pain in the ass." Zoro said. Zoro then holds his two swords horizantally above his shoulders. "Santoryu 108 Pound Ho!" Zoro then performs a circular swing and launches air projectiles at Byakuya but was still blocked by Senbonzakura.

"Is that all?" Byakuya said. Zoro sheath all three swords and takes two and bend down his knees.

"Nitoryu (Two Swords Style) Iai: Rashomon!" Zoro them draws his sword and was able to cut through Senbonzakura and Byakuya.

"No way he cut through Senbonzakura!" Renji said. Byakuya then got on one knee and was barely able to stand up.

"I have to say i'm impressed that you were able to cut through Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as the blades returned to normal. "It seems I underestimated you. So, I must apologize for going easy on you."

"What?" Zoro said.

"I'll finish this now. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya drops his zanpakuto and it phases through the ground.

"His katana disappeared." Zoro said.

"Oh no, Run away!" Rukia said to him.

"What?" Then two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up and scatters into countless flying blades which pierced Zoro. Zoro then goes on his knees coughing up blood.

"Now, you shall die." Byakuya said. Then Zoro got up on his feet.

"Demon Spirit Kyutoryu (Nine Swords Style) Asura!" Zoro then began to have 6 arms, 3 heads, and nine swords.

_"What's this?"_ Byakuya thought as his eyes widen.

"Impossible!" Chad said.

"He multiplied!" Gray said.

"It is already too late, die." The flying blades charges at Zoro but is then dispersed by Zoro's slash. _"What?"_

"Sorry, but it seems it's too late for you." Zoro then jumped towards Byakuya and slashes him with all nine swords. "Asura: Ichibugin!"

Byakuya then falls to the ground and disappears. Zoro's Asura disappeared as well.

"Awesome!" Natsu said. "I wanna fight you!"

"Incredible!" Rukia said. "You defeated Nii-sama!"

"Zoro!" Chopper called out his name bringing a first aid. "I need to treat you! Let me look at your injuries."

"Fine." Zoro said.

"I never knew you were strong." Ichigo said.

"Of course he is." Luffy said. "Why do you think he's in my crew. Oh hey Sanji, i'm hungry. Can you make us food?"

"Yeah, but we need to find some ingredients in the forest." Sanji said.

"Ok, Usopp, Brook why don't you two go with Sanji."

"Okay!" Both Usopp and Brook said.

"Can I go with them?" Lucy said.

"Me too?" Wendy said.

"Sure, go ahead." Luffy said smiling.

"Thanks." Lucy and Wendy said.

"Mr. Captain, I think I should go too and find out where we are or what this island's history is." Robin said.

"Ok, Robin."

"Robin-chan~, Lucy-chwan~, Wendy-chan~ i'll protect you all~" Sanji said with his eyes turning into hearts.

"Umm, Thank you." Lucy said with discomfort.

"Lucy." Brook said while he steps towards the woman. "May I see your panties?"

"W...what!" Lucy said blushing at the answer.

"Quit it with your pervertedness!" Nami said kicking Brook on the head.

"Alright, let's go!" Usopp said. They all went into the forest to find ingredients.

"Um, Zoro was it?" Erza said. "What was that move you just did.

"Huh oh you mean Asura?"

"Yes! How did you do it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. If you want to know figure it out yourself."

"I understand."

"Now i'm just going to rest." Zoro then quickly falls asleep on a tree.

"I think we should all gather some wood for a fire before it gets dark." Orihime said.

"Yeah your right." Ishida said.

"Ok i'll go grab some wood." Gray said.

"I'm coming too, Gray." Happy said as he flew in Gray's direction.

"Ok, Happy." Gray and Happy both went into the forest.

"I'll go on the Sunny and get some woods and tools to make shelter." Franky said. Franky jumps on the Sunny and goes into a room to get tools.

"Hey." Lily went up to Chopper. "Do you think you could heal his wounds too." Lily pointed towards Gajeel.

"Sure." Chopper and Lily walked over to Gajeel.

"Hey, Luffy when this is over lets me and you fight since you're the captain." Natsu said. "You too, Ichigo you're their leader, right? Let's all fight!"

"Sure." Luffy said smiling.

"Yeah, why not?" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm back!" Franky said as he got some wood. "I'll make a shelter." Franky then got hammer and nails and started working.

"Franky's our carpenter." Luffy said. "He can build anything."

"We're back." Gray said with wood in his hands. Happy came behind him.

"Great Happy, Gray." Erza said. They both put the wood on the ground. "Natsu!"

"Ok!"

"Don't worry!" Franky said. "Just SUPER leave it to me!" Franky took a deep breath. "Fresh Fire!" Franky blew fire out of his mouth nd onto the wood to make fire.

"Are you a devil fruit user too?" Rukia asked.

"Nope. I'm a cyborg."

"A cyborg?" Renji asked.

"Yeah."

"Oi, Luffy we brought back food!" Usopp said as they came with fruit in their arms.

"Finally! I'm starving! Awww, no meat." Luffy said with disappointment.

"It's all we could find now eat it." Sanji said. Everyone started eating (except Zoro who was sleeping) the fruits they have gotten but Luffy finished his food too fast and started stealing everyones food except Erza who was able to defend her food and Natsu, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji started fighting with Luffy telling him to give back their food.

* * *

**Next time: Fight Fire with Fire! Natsu vs Ace!**

**Please Review and Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight Fire With Fire!

**I own nothing enjoy chapter 5 and you know read.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight Fire With Fire! Natsu vs Ace!

It was morning and Ichigo let out a yawn before getting up. He saw Luffy and Natsu still resting so he tried not to wake them up. He picked up his zanpakuto and walked out of the house that Franky built last night. As he was outside, he saw the tree pop out of the ground and rolled out a ball and going back to the ground.

"Shit! Hey guys, come out! We got trouble!" Just then everyone heard Ichigo and came out to have a look.

"We can't even sleep peacefully with enemies coming out." Ishida said.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to beat them." Gray said. The ball began to shake a little and fire burst out of it.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" The man said smiling as flames were on his hand. "Yo."

"Ace!" Luffy said happy to see his brother.

"Who's he?" Happy said.

"He's Luffy's big brother." Nami said.

"Luffy has a brother?" Wendy said.

"For some reason, I have the uncontollable urge to fight one of you guys." Ace said.

"Great. Another idiot." Carla said.

"If that's Luffy's brother, why are they going to fight." Orihime said.

"Because they're men." Zoro said.

"Men? What does that have to do with anything?" Carla said.

"Then is he good or bad?" Gray asked.

"Well, Ace isn't a good guy OR a bad guy." Luffy replied. "He's the kind of guy that makes you feel good!"

"A guy that makes you feel good...?" Ichigo said with a sweat-drop annoyed that he said that again.

"Ha ha ha! A guy that makes you feel good? That's funny, Luffy!" Ace said. "In that case, let's have a little 'feel-good' showdown!"

"Luffy! Let me fight him!" Natsu said.

"Sure but he's strong." Luffy said.

"Don't worry. I can beat him!"

"Beat me? Let's see about that!" Ace said.

"Here I go! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's engulfs his fist in flames and runs towards Ace.

"So that's fire dragon slayer magic." Robin said. Natsu tries and punches Ace but was stopped with one hand.

"What?" Natsu said. Ace then punches Natsu in the face which makes him move a few feet back.

"How did he stop my iron fist. Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy then takes Natsu and fly up in the air.

"Cool!" Luffy said. "I wanna try that!"

"Oh. So you're going up." Ace said. Natsu was above Ace.

"Now!" Natsu said. Happy drops Natsu towards Ace. "Iron Fist-"

"Fire Pillar!" Ace shoots flames up above him which hits Natsu.

"A direct hit!" Rukia said. Just then Natsu ate all the flames Ace threw at him.

"Huh?" Ace said confused as he watches Natsu eat his flames.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu said.

"Awesome! He can eat fire!" Luffy said.

"Of course, he is a dragon slayer. He can eat his own element." Lucy explained.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu was able to hit Ace on the stomach.

"Heh. That was a good hit." Ace said.

"Oh yeah! Check this out!" Natsu took a deep breath. "Roar of the-"

"Fire-"

"Fire Dragon!"

"Fist!" Natsu blew out fire from his mouth while Ace's fist turns into fire and he launches a powerful fire at Natsu. The two attacks collided making an explosion.

"What incredible power!" Chad said covering his face with his arm. Natsu again ate all the fire that was created.

"_Hmm, looks like I cant use Fire Fist, Fire Pillar, or any attacks like those." _Ace thought. "Fire Gun!" Ace points the index and middle finger of both hands at Natsu, acting like guns and shoots fire bullets at Natsu. Natsu runs towards Ace trying to avoid the bullets.

"Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu ignites his arms and hands and strikes Ace. The attack had no effect on Ace.

"Haven't I already told you. Fire won't work on me." Ace said as he held his hat.

"Sorry, but you haven't told me." Natsu said.

"Ha ha ha! that's true!" Ace smiled. "Sacred Fire: Shiranui!" Ace hurls two long lances made of fire and pierces Natsu with it. Natsu spout out blood and then ate the fire.

"Alright! Now i'm all revved up! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu lights his hands on fire and rapidly punches Ace which sent him flying through the air, disappearing making Natsu the victor.

"Yes! I won!" Natsu cheered.

"Nice job, Natsu." Erza said.

"Very impressive, Mr Dragon Slayer." Robin said.

"Thanks guys."

"I'll just heal your injuries okay." Chopper said.

"Sure!" Natsu said happily.

* * *

**Next time: The Explaining.**

**Please review if you're lucky I might do chapter 6 right now. Well since I have nothing to do, I guess i'll do it now. Please Review and Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Explaining

**I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail, or One Piece. Enjoy Chapter 6.**

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Explaining.

"Listen guys!" Rukia said. "We need to know if we can trust either of us. For all we know, some of you could be criminals."

"Alright then why don't you tell us about yourself." Nami said.

"Fine then. I am known as a shinigami." Rukia said.

"You mean shinigami as in death god." Robin asked.

"Yes. We exterminate these things called hollows that did evil in the world." Rukia explained. "It's also our job to send souls to soul society. We are also not visible to humans and so are hollows and souls."

"Then how are we able to see you." Lily said.

"That's what I want to know." Rukia said. "Ichigo and Renji are also shinigami's."

"Cool can I be a shinigami?" Luffy said.

"Yeah! Rukia can do that for you just like she did for me." Ichigo said.

"Absolutely not! I am not losing my powers again!" Rukia said. "Anyway, we shinigami's have swords called a Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō's are our main weapon as well as the Arrancars and Visored. Zanpakutō's have two forms. The second form is called Shikai. To activate it you need to know the name of the Zanpakutō. The final form is called Bankai. It usually takes about ten years to master it."

"I see. So what would happen if your zanpakuto's are broken." Robin asked.

"Zanpakutō's are part of our lives." Renji said. "If they were to break they would slowly regenerate."

"Swords that can regenerate?" Zoro said.

"Yes." Rukia said. "Now that we told you about us, tell us about yourselves."

"Ok." Luffy said. "I'm the man who'll be the pirate king!"

"Pirate King?" Wendy asked. "What's a Pirate King?"

"A man named Gol D. Roger, became the pirate king but was executed later after that." Robin explained. "You see, Roger has left the treasure, One Piece, at the last island of the Grand Line named Raftel."

"What's the Grand Line?" Ishida asked.

"The Grand Line is known as the greatest sea." Nami said. There is also a long continent called the Red Line which stretches out from North to South. The Grand Line and Red Line divides the seas into Blues. They are East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, and West Blue."

"So what is this One Piece?" Erza asked.

"It's a treasure at the end of the Grand Line that whoever finds it becomes the Pirate King. Pirates from all over the world set sail in order to find this treasure. Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King."

"Wait a minute, you eaten the devil fruit, right?" Ichigo said. Luffy nodded. "And whoever eats the fruit can never swim, right?" Luffy again nodded. "Then why would you want to be a pirate if you're gonna end up drowning if you go into the sea."

"My friends are always there to help me." Luffy said. "Without them, I would've died a long time ago." Erza, Natsu, and Gray smiled at this.

"That's great." Erza said. "Friends are more important than anything."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, guess it's our turn." Erza said. "We come from a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Nami muttured.

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore! It's the greatest! You guys wanna join?" Natsu said.

"Sorry, maybe after I become the Pirate King." Luffy said.

"I don't have time to join your little circus or whatever." Ichigo said.

"What did you say about Fairy Tail!" Natsu became angry. "Fairy Tail isn't a circus!"

"Natsu calm down!" Erza said.

"But he insulted our guild!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, didn't you?"

"Nope sorry." Ichigo said as he bowed down.

"Anyway, what are guilds?" Rukia asked.

"A guild is basically a gathering ground where mages come to do jobs and gain money." Erza said. "Mages are wizards who uses magic."

"So you guys live in a world of magic?" Nami said.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Can you show us?" Luffy said. Just then a tree pops out and rolls the ball.

"Maybe some other time." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said. The orb began to break revealing a blue haired man.

* * *

**Next Time: An Angry Captain! Straw Hat Luffy vs Arrancar Grimmjow!**

**Can't wait! Luffy's my favorite anime character. I know all his moves and attacks. Im going to make sure this is my longest chapter ever! Please Review and Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Angry Captain!

**Yay I've been waiting for this! Luffy vs Grimmjow! This'll be fun! Enjoy Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7: An Angry Captain! Straw Hat Luffy vs Arrancar Grimmjow!

The ball exploded revealing a blue haired man. "I'll take on all of you!" He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Ichigo said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to beat all of you, Shinigami!" Grimmjow laughed. "It seems these people are easy!"

"What you say?" Natsu yelled.

"So which one of you is the strongest!" Grimmjow asked.

"Guys, you should leave this to me." Ichigo said. "He's no ordinary person."

"But I want to-" Before Natsu could finish Rukia said "Just go!" Natsu then became silent and ran with everyone else. Grimmjow appeared in front of Robin at super high speed. Before Robin could react, Gimmjow stabbed her through the stomach with his hand.

"ROBIN!" Luffy yelled. As Robin was about to fall, Zoro caught her.

"She's a woman!" Zoro said angrily at Grimmjow.

"So, weaklings doesn't deserve to live!"

"Bastard! How dare you do that to Robin-chan!" Sanji said.

"Why you!" Natsu said as his hands were engulfed by flames.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arms and punched Grimmjow which made him crash into a tree.

"Dammit! What was that?" Grimmjow said as he got back up.

"Luffy!" Nami said as she saw Luffy walk up to Grimmjow.

"How dare you hurt my nakama!" Luffy said. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy grabbed on to two trees that were right next to him and pulled back. "Rocket!" Luffy let go of the trees and flew towards Grimmjow who dodge the attack. Luffy slammed into a boulder, which broke. Luffy charged at Grimmjow and he kicked Grimmjow but he blocked it with his arm.

"You're good kid!" Grimmjow said. "But not good enough!" Grimmjow then punches Luffy in the face. Luffy kicked Grimmjow which he counter-attaked with a kick and punched Luffy. He tried to kick but luffy dodged it by ducking and punched Grimmjow which he also did making both of them fly off and crashing into the forest.

"Amazing!" Ichigo said as he watched Luffy and Grimmjow's fight.

"Luffy's strong, he can beat anyone!" Usopp said.

"Don't be happy yet!" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Grimmjow's just getting started! He won't go down that easy." Ichigo replied.

"What you mean he's not even at full power!" Gray said.

"Don't worry!" Nami said. "If I know Luffy, he wouldn't lose! Chopper, how's Robin!"

Chopper shook his head. "Not good! It'll take some time before she's okay."

"I see." Nami said. _"Luffy don't lose!" _Luffy got up removing the trees that were on him. Grimmjow did so too.

"You're not bad kid!" Grimmjow said.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Robin!" Luffy said. Luffy began to stretch his legs. Grimmjow watched Luffy.

"Hey, are you serious or are you just playing!" Grimmjow said.

"Why the hell would he stretch at a time like this?" Carla asked.

"Because he's an idiot." Zoro said.

"I'm always serious!" Luffy grabbed onto Grimmjow and threw him. Grimmjow stopped in mid-air.

"What the?" Nami said.

"He's flying!" Wendy said. Grimmjow charged at Luffy with super speed and kicked him which made Luffy violently roll on the ground and eventually smashing into a nearby boulder. Luffy ran towards Grimmjow.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy rapidly punches Grimmjow seeming as his arms multiplied. Grimmjow dodged them all with no problem and punches Luffy which was intercepted by a kick and the two engaged in combat. Grimmjow kicked Luffy into the air and punches him back to the ground with super high speed. Luffy struggles to get up.

"Damn it! How is he able to fly in the air." Grimmjow smirked. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy ran up to Grimmjow with both his hands stretched back. "Bazooka!" Both Luffy's arm came straight forward but Grimmjow blocked it with one hand. Grimmjow punches Luffy sending him crashing in the forest.

"No way!" Lucy said. "And with just one hand!"

"I need to ask you something!" Grimmjow said as Luffy got up. "How does your arm extend? What kind of trick did you use?"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said.

"Rubber man?"

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy jumped forward and rapidly punched Grimmjow who just dodged with his eyes shut. Luffy turned and ran up to Grimmjow, who easily kicked him into the air and again kicking him into a boulder. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy flew towards Grimmjow. He stopped Luffy with one hand and blocked his rapid punches.

Grimmjow then grabbed both of Luffy's hands and slams him into the ground and punches him rapidly. After doing so, He kicked Luffy into the forest. Then, a red light showed on the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" Brook said.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Cero?"

"Cero?" Franky said. "What's a cero?"

"A cero os a powerful blast only used by Menos, Arrancars, and Vizards!" Ichigo said. "Stop it, Grimmjow!"

"See ya, Rubber man!" Gimmjow blasted the cero where Luffy was and an explosion happened.

"LUFFY!" Everyone except Robin yelled. The smoke cleared and almost all the forest was disintergrated.

"No way!" Wendy said.

"Is it that powerful?" Zoro asked.

Grimmjow laughed. "I obliterated him! Ha ha ha!"

"You bastard!" Natsu was about to charge at him when.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Grimmjow was punched in the face and sent crashing into a tree.

"W..what happened?" Ichigo said.

"Look!" Orihime shouted. They all turned and saw Luffy bending down with his left hand on his leg and the other on the ground.

"Gear Second!" Luffy said.

"What the?" Rukia siad. "Why is steam coming out of his body?"

"It makes Luffy more faster and stronger!" Zoro said.

"Really?" Natsu said. Grimmjow then got up.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy disappeared from his spot and appeared right in front of Grimmjow.

"That's fast!" Gajeel said.

"Jet Whip!" Luffy kicked Grimmjow on the side so fast that no one could have seen it.

"I can't even see his movements!" Ishida said. Grimmjow struggles to get up.

"How did you get all that power?" Grimmjow said.

"All I have to say is, now I can beat you!" Luffy said.

"Beat me? Aha ha ha ha ha! Bring it on, Rubber man! This time i'll make sure I kill you." Grimmjow then takes his zanpakuto with his right hand and puts his left hand on it which makes the blade glow light blue.

"What the? It's glowing." Luffy said.

"No way! Is Grimmjow using that now?" Ichigo said.

"Oh no! Luffy get away!" Orihime shouted but he ignored her.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow pulls his left hand along the length of the sword making a gust of wind. Luffy as well as the others covered their faces. After the smoke cleared, Grimmjow changed.

"What the? He changed into a big cat!" Luffy said. Grimmjow now has sharp teeth, his hands turned into black claws, he has a long tail, his hair became longer, his ears become cat-like and he wears a white armor with a hole in the middle of his chest.

"Now, let's finish this!" Grimmjow said with a grin.

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle!**

**Yes, This is turning out good! Please Review and Thank you for your time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle!

**Please enjoy chapter 8.** **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Battle! Go To The Next Island!

Luffy stood quietly watching Grimmjow in his Resurreccion. Grimmjow let out a roar that forced Luffy to back up a little. Usopp fell on the ground, tembling.

"Wh...what's with that roar!" Usopp said shaking. Ichigo focused on Grimmjow and Luffy.

_"Be careful, Luffy!" _Ichigo thought. With incredible agility, Grimmjow got in front of Luffy and punched him at great strength making him crash through several trees.

"Luffy!" Natsu yelled. Grimmjow instantly got behind Luffy, kicking straight into the air and appeared above Luffy using his speed and used his claws knocking Luffy back to the ground. Grimmjow stood in mid-air, searching for Luffy.

"What's wrong? I know you can do better than that!" Grimmjow said. "Come out and fight!" Just then Luffy appeared behind Grimmjow. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" Before Grimmjow could react, Luffy delivers a very fast and strong Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Grimmjow began to laugh. "Yes, that's what i'm talking about! That power of yours, I hate it so damn much and that's why you gotta die!" Luffy just watched Grimmjow. Both began to do hand-to-hand combat at super speed.

"Incredible!" Rukia said watching the fight. "It's like we're watching two espadas fight!" Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Ha, i'm gonna take you down, Rubber man!" Grimmjow was about to hit Luffy in the face with his claws but he grabbed it.

"You're the one who's going down!" Luffy said to Grimmjow. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" Luffy hit Grimmjow with his foot at a very fast rate making him back up. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Robin! Jet Pistol!" Luffy punched Grimmjow very fast. Grimmjow then kicked Luffy on the side. He then used his claws and slashed Luffy on the face downward making him hit the ground. Grimmjow laughed.

"Come on, Rubber man! Is that all you got!" Grimmjow went up int the sky and dived back to the ground where Luffy was. Luffy stood up and punched Grimmjow in the stomach making him spit out blood. Luffy and Grimmjow stared at each other from a distance. Luffy was breathing heavily and switched off his gear second.

"So it looks like you're at your limit." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. "Prepare to die, Rubber man!" At an instant, Grimmjow appeared behind Luffy. He turned around but before he could do anything Grimmjow kicked him on the side of his head and when Grimmjow was about to kick again, Luffy dodged it.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy rapidly punches Grimmjow but he dodged every attack.

"Take this!" Grimmjow points his elbow at Luffy and fires five small bombs. Luffy crossed his arm to make an X shape to block it but it pierced Luffy. He then screams in pain.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled out to her captain.

"Damn, this isn't looking too good." Zoro said. Luffy laid on the floor.

"What are you done already? If you were a spirited man, this would've been more fun. Now it's boring." Grimmjow said. Just then Luffy stood up.

"If you want a spirited fight, i'll show you another strategy." Luffy said. "Gear Third!" Luffy bit down on his left thumb and began to blow on it. "Hone Fuusen!" Luffy's hand became large.

"His hand became bigger!" Chad said.

"No way!" said Lucy

"My left hand is the hand of a giant!" Grimmjow made his arms into an X to try and block it. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!" The attack hit Grimmjow sending him crashing through several trees.

"Amazing!" Erza said amazed at Luffy's ability.

"Now, I really want to fight him!" Air was escaping from Luffy's mouth making him go into the sky and landed where everyone else was.

"What the?" Ichigo said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gray said. What they saw was a shrunken Luffy.

"What happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"It's what happens when I use Gear Third I shrink." Luffy explained. "The problem is i'm kinda usleess in this form, so I won't be able to stretch and stuff."

"Well, that sucks." Renji said. Grimmjow stood up and walked towards Luffy and everyone else.

"What! He's still standing?" Usopp said. Just then, Luffy grown back to his normal self.

"Ok! I'll kick your ass some more! Gear Second!" Steam came out of Luffy.

"Bring it, Rubber man!" Grimmjow said. "I'll take you down with everyone else!" Grimmjow went up into the sky. He then stopped and his claws began to glow and each of his claws became long and sharp. "Desgarron! Take this, Rubber man!" With a swing the large blue claws went straight for Luffy. Luffy was not fast enough to dodge and he got pierced by it.

"Luffy!" Everyone said. Usopp was screaming in horror. Grimmjow laughed.

"This is nothing!" Luffy said.

"You can't beat me! Because...! I'm the king!" Grimmjow threw his long blue claws at luffy who caught it. "What?"

"He caught it with his bare hands!" Ichigo said.

"The king of what! I can't afford to lose to you! Because i'm the man who's gonna become the king of the pirates!" Luffy shattered the Desgarron and flew up to Grimmjow. "I'm gonna fight and get stronger to protect my friends! Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Lucy, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Renji, Chad, and Orihime, i'll protect them all, even if I die! Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp Gatling!" At a very fast rate, Luffy rapidly kicks Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell to the ground, disappearing. Luffy switced his Gear Second off and fell to the ground.

"HE WON!" Everyone said as they ran up to Luffy.

"Awesome, Luffy!" Natsu said. "You gotta fight me!"

"Natsu, we have to treat his wounds!" Erza said.

"Let's take him into the house." Chopper said.

* * *

Two Days Later...

"Hey Everyone, Luffy and Robin are awake." Chopper yelled out to everyone.

"About time!" Zoro said. Robin and Luffy exited the house.

"Robin-chan~, you're finally awake, what would you like~." Sanji said. His eyes turned into hearts.

"Coffee would be fine, Mr. Cook." Robin said.

"Ok~!" Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji, Give me food!" Luffy said.

"Fine." Sanji said. When Sanji was about to enter the house, the blue orb came out of the forest.

**"Congratulations, You have defeated all the enemies in this island."** It said.

"Hey, send us back to our own world!" Natsu demanded.

**"I cannot, you have only finished one island there are only 3 more to go."**

"WHAT?" Everyone said except for Robin.

"What do you mean!" Ichigo said.

"We fought all the enemies!" Rukia said.

**"Correction, you fought all the enemies in this island. But I will give you a present for completing this island, it will come in handy for the next enemies."** The orb then handed Luffy a blue orb just like it but smaller. **"Now then, off to the next island."**

**"**Wait!" Lucy said but before she could say anything else her and everyone else were transported to a different island.

"Where are we?" Lucy said as she looked around. It was a winter island with snow coming down hard.

* * *

**Next time: Winter Fun! Memories of Friendship!**

**Okay! Please Review and Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories of Friendship!

**A/N: If any of you are wondering what the small blue orb Vangis gave Luffy was the blue orb Luffy used in the video game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure.**

**Now I own nothing and enjoy reading chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9: Winter Fun! Memories of Friendship!

"Damn that guy!" Natsu said.

"Where are we?" Nami said.

Luffy looked around the island. "Wooooooow! This whole place is covered in ice! An ice island!"

"Whoa.. it's cold." Usopp said as he shivered. "Aren't you bothered by the cold!" Usopp pointed at Gray.

"Nope, since i'm an ice user." Gray said.

"Cool, you can make ice!" Chopper said.

"Yeah!" Gray said.

"All the shaved ice you can eat! Sanji, make us some shaved ice!" Luffy said.

"Fine. You're up, shitty swordsman!" Sanji kicks a block of ice towards Zoro. He cuts the ice into smaller pieces.

"My swords are NOT kitchen knives!" Zoro said as Sanji finished the shaved ice.

"Here you go! All the pirate shaved ice you can eat!" Sanji said.

"Come on, Chopper, Gray, Happy! Let's eat!" Luffy said. All three began to eat the shaved ice.

Nami shook her head. "Such idiots." Robin stood there laughing.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ow! ouch ow ow oooooow!" Luffy, Chopper, Gray, and Happy held there head.

"What did you expect? Don't you have any common sense at all?" Nami said. Just then something glowed in Luffy's pocket.

"Hey Luffy, what's that?" Rukia asked. Luffy then picked up the orb out of his pocket.

"It's this thing the guy gave me." Luffy said. The orb then became much more brighter.

"What the?" Luffy said.

* * *

_"I'll let you take care of this hat for me." A red-haired man said as he placed a straw hat on a younger Luffy. Luffy then began to cry._

* * *

_Zoro was tied and Luffy was holding his three swords. "If you fight against the navy with me, the government would probably call you a criminal or would you die here." Luffy said to Zoro._

_"You're the son of the devil himself. Oh why the heck not. I'll be a pirate!" Zoro said._

* * *

_"Well... uh... good luck guys, i'm sure we'll meet again someday." Usopp said to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami who were on a ship._

_"But why?" Luffy said._

_"Huh, man you have no manners at all." Usopp mumbled. "As I said, we're both pirates and we'll meet again on the ocean sometimes. I mean..."_

_"What are you babbling about? Just get on." Zoro said. Usopp became confused._

_"Come on, we're friends now." Luffy said._

* * *

_"Sure, i'll come along." Sanji was leaning on a wall. "I'll come aboard as your crew chef. But i'll be doing it for my own reasons. Is that okay or not?"_

_"It's great, YES!" Luffy said._

* * *

_Luffy was standing on top of a fallen building. "Nami." Nami looked at Luffy. "YOU ARE MY FRIEND!" Nami then cried._

_"Right."_

* * *

_"No, I don't have any human friends." Chopper said. "I'm a monster. I'm not like you and i'm not your friend. But come again-"_

_"SHUT UP, LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled._

* * *

_"Robin!" Luffy yelled out to Robin. "I still haven't heard it from you! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Robin then cried._

_"I WANT TO LIVE!" Robin yelled out to the Straw Hat Crew. "TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!"_

* * *

_Sanji ran towards Luffy and the others till he saw Franky. "Ugh Franky, you're not wearing any underwear again!"_

_"Oh, here you go!" Luffy then threw a speedo to Franky who caught it. "Now come onboard, Franky!"_

_"Heh, don't sound so cocky! You amateurs can't repair anything and I feel sorry for that ship of yours, lacking anyone who can take care of it." Franky said. "Fine now, i'll help you out, i'll take this job as your shipwright, Franky!"_

_"Yeah, a new crew member!" Luffy said._

* * *

_"I'm so glad to be alive!" Brook said as he began to cry. "I'm so honestly so glad to be alive!"_

_"Well of course you are." Luffy said smiling._

_"Because this day has finally come!" Brook stopped crying. "Is it alright if I join your crew?"_

_"Yeah it's fine." Luffy said._

* * *

_"No one knows if fairies have tails or not, or even if fairies exist at all. Thus the name signifies eternal mystery, eternal adventure..." Makarov said to a young Natsu._

_"I don't really understand, but this is awesome!" Natsu said._

* * *

_Gray was surrounded by ice. "Iced..." Before he could finish Natsu punched him. "Natsu!"_

_"You just show up and start blabbing about responsibility and junk!" Natsu said. "Don't take other people's prey!" Gray thens grab Natsu's scarf._

_"I have to settle things with him!" Gray said. "I'm even ready to die!" Natsu then grabs Gray's arm._

_"So dying will settle things, huh? Quit trying to avoid the real issue!"_

* * *

_Natsu carried Erza in his arms. "We feel the exact same way..." Natsu said to Erza. "Never do anything like that again..."_

_Erza stared at Natsu. "Natsu..."_

_"Never again!"_

_"I won't Natsu." Erza said as she put her forehead on Natsu's forehead. "That's right... you shouldn't die for your friends... you should live for them."_

* * *

_"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia this instant!" A man said in a walking guild._

_"The hell with that!" A man said._

_"What guild would just hand one of their members to the enemy?" A woman said._

_"Lucy is one of us!" A man said._

_"We would rather die than betray one of our own!" Erza said._

_"Our answer won't change, no matter what!" Natsu said. "We're gonna destroy all of you!" Lucy then cried._

* * *

_"How about it? You wanna join Fairy Tail?" Makarov said to Gajeel._

_"You must be joking! Are you serious?" Gajeel said. "I'm the one who destroyed your guild."_

_"Let's put all that aside." Makarov said._

_"And... I hurt your friends." Gajeel said._

_"That... I will never forgive, no matter what. But if I ignored a young man trying to throw himself into the darkness, it'd be myself I could never forgive." Makarov put his hand out to Gajeel. "This isn't me saving you. I'm simply showing you the path to tomorrow." Gajeel looked at Makarov. "Will you go forward, or will you stop? It's up to you to decide." Gajeel then shook Makarov's hand._

* * *

_Wendy was on the ground crying when Erza places her hand on her shoulder. "Bury the pain of losing your loved ones... into the arms of your friends." Erza said to Wendy. Wendy looked at Erza. "Come... to Fairy Tail."_

* * *

_An egg cracked startling everyone in the guild and it revealed to be a blue cat who then flew to a young Natsu and landed on it's head._

_"Aye!" Happy said._

_"So cute!" A young Lisanna said. "Look, Natsu! Everyone was worked up just a few minutes ago... but now they look so happy! It's like a bluebird that brings happiness!"_

_"Happiness, huh? In that case... his name will be Happy!" Natsu said._

* * *

_Carla is crying and Happy stood in front of her. "We are not puppets!" Happy said angrily to two cats. Carla looked at Happy. "We are... Fairy Tail Wizards!"_

* * *

_Gajeel blocked a giant sword with his arms. "An outcast, huh?" Gajeel said to a black cat. "I like your style. I'm gonna make this guy my cat!"_

* * *

_"Give me that blade, Shinigami." Ichigo said to Rukia._

_"My name is Rukia." Rukia said. Ichigo then grabbed her zanpakuto._

_"And my name is... Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia then stabs Ichigo with her sword._

* * *

_Rukia was in Ichigo's arm. "I don't want you to rescue me, you said." Ichigo said. "Go home, you said. You know, sometimes you talk too much, Rukia. Good thing I don't listen to you. Now, this is the second time I had to tell you this. I've come here to rescue you."_

* * *

_Ichigo flew up to Orhime. "Kuro-" Before she could finish, Ichigo spoke._

_"Are you hurt, Inoue?" Ichigo said. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Inoue."_

* * *

_Ichigo was on the floor holding Chad's necklace. "How about this, Chad?" Ichigo said. "You can hit people for your own sake like you've done 'til now. In exchange, you hit for my sake and i'll hit for your sake. If it's something you'll risk your life to protect, i'll risk my life to protect it too. It's a promise, man."_

* * *

_"We've got to work together, you and me. What do you say?" Ichigo said to Ishida with hollows surrounding them._

_"What do I say?" Ishida said as he was prepared to shoot his arrow. "I think you talk too much. But I understand what you're saying. I have to help you survive this battle, or you won't be around for me to kick your butt!"_

_"Sound like a plan!"_

* * *

_Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji puts their hands together. "Now, we head towards the battlefield!" Renji said. "Believe, and our blades will not break! Believe, and our hearts will not bend! Though the roads we take may be different, our iron souls will beat as one! Swear, that even if the Earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!_

* * *

"What was that?" Renji said.

"Was that our memories." Robin said.

"Luffy! Just what is that thing Vangis gave you?" Rukia said.

"I don't know." Luffy said. "But that was me and shanks." Luffy looked at his hat. The orb then glowed once again.

"Not again!" Ichigo said. But a stone came out of the ground.

"What's this?" Nami said as she took a closer look. Everyone followed. "There's something written on it. Robin!" Robin looked at the writing.

"This is... about the islands and that orb." Robin said.

"Well, read what it says." Ishida said.

"It says, "There are four islands created by Vangis. The four islands are the Forest Island, Winter Island, Desert Island, and Ruin Island. Each islands are given seasons. The Forest Island is spring, the Winter Island is Winter, the Desert Island is Summer, and the Ruin Island is Fall." That's what it says about the islands." Robin said.

"Well what about the orb?" Chopper asked.

"It says, "The orb is also known as the "Memory of Friendship" which gives the people memories of their friends. The orb is also useful for finding clues in the island. Also the key to open non-enemy trees." that is all." Robin said.

"But what did it mean by non-enemy trees?" Chad said. Then a tree pops out of the ground but does not give out an egg.

"Huh what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"The enemy isn't showing up?" Wendy said. The blue orb began to grow bright and the tree rolled out the egg.

"So this is what they mean by "the key to open non-enemy trees"?" Robin said. The egg exploded revealing an ice user.

* * *

**Wow 2,239 words. This is my longest chapter ever.**

**Please Review and Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Power of Rumble Ball

**Please enjoy chapter 10 and I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Power of The Rumble Ball!

"Lyon!" Gray said.

"Gray!" Lyon said. "Don't think that I've forgiven you for killing Ur!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "We're friends now!"

"I'll surpass Ur by resurrecting Deliora!"

"What?"

"Gray, you know this guy?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. We were students of Ur." Gray said.

"I'll finish all who stand in my way!" Lyon said.

"Gray, can I fight him?" Chopper asked.

"Sure but he's an ice user as me." Gray said. "So be careful alright."

"Don't worry. I can do this." Chopper said. He then walked towards Lyon.

"Shall I finish you first?" Lyon said.

"Bring it!" Chopper said.

"Very well then. Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon created several eagles made of ice towards Chopper.

"Rumble! Jumping Point!" Chopper transforms into a human-like form and jumps high in the air making the ice eagles hit the ground instead. _"The effects of the rumble ball only lasts for three minutes. So I have to beat him in three minutes or I'll be killed._

"Chopper transformed!" Happy said.

"Impressive form you have there!" Lyon said "But now you're wide open! Ice Make: Eagle!" Several ice eagles head towards chopper.

"Heavy Point!" Chopper turns into a human/gorilla-like form and falls down at a fast rate dodging the ice eagles. "Brain Point!" Chopper turns into his original size. "Scope" Chopper puts his hooves together and scans Lyon trying to find his weakness. _"Weak point. He has to have a weak point." _

"Ice Make: Ape" Lyon made an ape out of ice and it punches Chopper.

"Guard Point!" Chopper's fur grows and covers his entire body and the ice ape smashes Chopper to the ground.

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled.

_"Not even Guard Point." _Chopper thought. Chopper smiled. _"I found his weak point."_ Chopper struggled to get up.

"I don't have time for weaklings like you." Lyon said. "Ice Make: Eagle!" Ice eagles went towards Chopper.

"Walk Point!" Chopper transformed into a normal reindeer and avoids the attack and run towards Lyon.

"Ice Make: Wolf!" Lyon's left arm turns into a head of a wolf made of ice and tries to slash Chopper by the head but Chopper turns into his small self dodging Lyon's attack.

"Arm Point!" Chopper's arms becomes muscular. Chopper puts both his hooves together, wrist to wrist, at the left side of his body. "Kokutei Cross!" Chopper spreads his 'fingers' and strikes at Lyon's chest leaving an 'X'."

Lyon fell to the ground and disappeared.

"You won Chopper!" Luffy said.

"That was so cool with your transformations." Natsu said.

"He can do seven transformations!" Luffy told Natsu.

"Really that's cool Chopper!" Happy said.

"Shut up. Complimenting my powers won't make me happy. Asshole." Chopper said as he looks happy.

"You look happy." Ichigo said.

* * *

**Next Time: Ice and Ice Clash!**

**Sorry if I took too long to update.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice and Ice Clash!

**I would like to thank the people who have been reading my story. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ice and Ice Clash!

Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu, and the others went inside the iceberg due to the cold winds.

"Finally!" Usopp said. "I couldn't stand the cold another second." Zoro went into a corner and started sleeping.

"Is he always like that?" Gajeel said.

"Almost all the time." Nami said.

"What's the point in us having to come here fighting our past enemies." Ishida said.

"Maybe he wants to make us stronger." Chopper said.

"Hey Luffy, let's fight!" Natsu said.

"Ok!" Luffy said. Before Luffy could attack a tree pop out and rolled an egg.

"Come on! Why do you have to appear when I want to fight someone!" Natsu yelled. "Damn it!"

Frost began to come out of the egg and exploded revealing Aokiji. "Guess it's time for you lot to die." He said. "You've found good friends for yourself, Nico Robin."

"Aokiji!" Robin said.

"Hey! You leave Robin alone!" Luffy shouted at the man.

"Luffy, he's just a fake created by Vangis, remember?" Sanji said trying to calm down his captain.

"Who is this man anyway?" Rukia said.

"This man is Marine HQ Admiral Aokiji." Robin said.

"A...admiral!" Erza said.

"So he must be strong!" Natsu said. "I'm gonna fight him!"

Ishida stopped Natsu. "You already had your chance to fight."

"It's not fair that I only get to fight once!"

"I was planning not to harm any of you." Aokiji said to the group. "But suddenly, my feelings have changed. Now I want to see all of you die, here and now!"

"You bastard!" Ichigo was about to fight him when Rukia walked past him.

"I'll be your opponent." She said.

"Very well but I'll have to kill you."

"Try it, if you can!" Rukia charged at him with her Zanpakutō. She tries to slice him but was blocked.

"Ice Saber." Aokiji had a sword made of ice. Aokiji slashes Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia took a few steps back "Bastard!"

"How dare you do that to a lady!" Sanji said and was about to go kick him but Rukia spoke.

"Please this is my fight!" She said. "Do not interfere!" Sanji just stared at her. Rukia charged at Aokiji again. Aokiji was going to cut her again but she dodged and slash Aokiji's 'ice saber' in half. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it counter-clockwise making it completely white.

"Her sword turned white." Erza said.

"It's her Shikai form." Ichigo said.

"Shikai?" Robin muttered.

"It's beautiful!" Nami complimented it.

"Some no mai" Rukia draws a circle underneath Aokiji. "Tsukishiro" He becomes frozen in a pillar of ice. Rukia walks over to the group. The pillar then shatters.

"That was amazing, Rukia-chwan!" Sanji said while his eyes turned to hearts.

"Not bad, Rukia!" Renji said.

"Thanks."

"Look!" Happy said as he pointed towards the shattered ice. When everyone looked Aokiji was regenerating.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"How?" Rukia said.

"Aokiji has eaten a devil fruit!" Robin told them. "The Hie Hie no Mi! He's a ice human!"

"Ice?" Natsu said. "Then let me fight him! I can beat him!" Natsu's hand was engulfed with flames.

"No!" Rukia said. This is my fight and I have to finish it! Step back!" Natsu and the others did as she said.

"My, My. i never expected you to be an ice user like me." Aokiji said. "Well it doesn't matter since you're about to die."

"Tsugi no mai!" Rukia punctures the ground four times in a semi circle.

"Ice Block!" Aokiji's right arm turned to ice.

"Hakuren!" Rukia points the tip of the blade at Aokiji and launches a powerful avalanche of snow.

"Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji releases a massive wave of ice shaped as a Pheasant. The two attacks clashes. Aokiji's 'Pheasant Beak' went through 'Hakuren' and hit Rukia. Her Zanpakutō has broken.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted out to his friend. Her chest was bleeding massively and she struggled to stand.

Aokiji appeared in front of Rukia and holds her. "Ice Time." He began to freeze Rukia.

"Stop it!" Ichigo went to help Rukia.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Rukia gathers moisture in the are from the tip of the blade to recreate her Zanpakutō and pierces through Aokiji's stomach making him let go of her. Ichigo stopped.

"Hadō 31: Shakkahō!" A red ball comes out of Rukia's hands and shoots it at Aokiji. He disappears making Rukia the winner.

"Nice job Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said.

"We need to thaw out the ice." Chopper said.

"I can do that!" Natsu said with flames on his hands.

"Wait, Natsu! Don't touch her!" Chopper said. "You have to be a few centimeters away! If you touch her you might melt her legs!"

"Oh ok." Natsu did as Chopper said. Once he finished, Chopper rubbed the affected areas and after that Orihime used her Sōten Kisshun to heal her.

"Thank you, Orihime." said Rukia.

"You're welcome, Kuchiki." She said. Sanji cooked food for everyone and they all ate. After they all decided to sleep in the cave for a new day.

* * *

**Next Time: Three Groups and Three Enemies!**

**Finally, chapter 12 will be on soon! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12:Three Group and Three Enemies

**Thank you everyone for viewing my story! Please enjoy chapter 12! Also I have changed the title for chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Three Groups and Three Enemies!

While in the cave that the group decided to camp out in. Luffy and Natsu finally had there fight.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled out as he tries to punch Luffy with his fist in flames. Luffy dodges it with no problem.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" Luffy twists his arm as he stretches it backwards and untwists it while hitting Natsu. Natsu crashed into a wall making ice tumble down. "Yosh. That should cool you off!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames and strikes at Luffy who easily dodges it. Natsu became angry that he couldn't use long ranged attacks because he would melt all the ice. Luffy and Natsu continued their hand-to-hand combat.

"That guy really wanted to fight." Ichigo said as he watched the two.

"Aye!" Happy said as he was standing next to Ichigo.

"And didn't that woman tell them not to fight while she and the others were gone."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"We need food to eat so we should head out to go fishing!" Usopp said._

_"Well now that you mention it I am a bit hungry." Lucy said._

_"Oh, don't worry Lucy! I'll cook you the best food you've ever tasted!" Sanji said._

_"Thanks Sanji. Your cooking is pretty good." _

_"Oooooohhhh! I'm so happy"_

_"Alright it's decided!" Erza said. "Me, Sanji, Usopp, Gray, Renji, Nami, and Orihime will go out to get something to eat!"_

_"I'm going out." Robin said._

_"To where?" Rukia asked._

_"To see if there are any stones about more of Vangis. Captain, may I have that orb you have there?"_

_"Wait but what if a non-enemy seed show up!" Ishida said._

_"It's okay! We'll just beat it out of the tree!" Luffy said. He then threw the orb to Robin._

_"Thank you." She said._

_"Wait, Robin!" Lucy shouted out to her. "I want to go too!"_

_"I would also like to go!" Wendy said._

_"I don't mind." Robin said smiling._

_"Well if Wendy's going i'm going too." Carla said._

_"I'm coming too." Ishida said. "Just in case an enemy shows up." He adjusted his glasses. Robin, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Ishida walked out._

_"Alright let's go!" Nami said._

_"B..b..b..but why do I have to go?" Usopp complained. "It's freezing out there!"_

_"Quit complaining!" Sanji said._

_"Wait!" Erza said. "Natsu! Do not fight Luffy or Ichigo while we're gone! If you do i'll do more than just knocking you out!"_

_Natsu gulped. "A..aye!" The group then left._

* * *

"He totally ignored her." Ichigo said.

"If Erza finds out she'll knock them unconscious for days!" Happy said.

"What! Really?" Chopper said. "Erza's scary!"

"Aye!" When Luffy and Natsu charged at each other a tree popped out in between them making both crash into it.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled. The seed did not come out.

"It seems that it is a non-enemy." Brook said.

"Well, we just have to beat it out right?" Gajeel said.

"This'll be fun." Zoro said. Chad just stared at it.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Luffy, Natsu, and Ichigo said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Erza's group...

"Alright! I guess that's all we need!" Usopp said carrying a bucket of fish.

"Good. Let's hurry back." Renji said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. A tree popped out and the seed rolled.

"Prepare yourselves!" Erza told the others. They all got into fighting stance. The seed exploded revealing a short, white haired boy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy's group...

All of the group attacked the tree.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arm towards the tree and punched making it violently hit the ground.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu punches the tree making it hit the ground again. The trees mouth opened a little and closed back again. Chad punched the tree making it opened a little wider. Ichigo tried slashing the tree in half but didn't do anything.

"This things hard!" Ichigo said.

"Move!" Gajeel said to Ichigo. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm turned into an iron club and smashed the tree making it open wide showing the seed. It closed up once more.

"We just have to hit it once more." Chad said.

"Move." Zoro said. Luffy was walking beside him towards the tree and they did as he said. Zoro put one sword on each hand and one in his mouth.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy rapidly punches with both hands just like Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, but without making contact.

"300 Pound..." Zoro puts both his swords in his hands above his shoulders horizontally.

"What are they going to do?" Lily asked.

"Cannon!" Both of them said. The attack hit the tree making it fully open and letting the seed roll out.

"Alright open up!" Natsu shouted as he punched the seed. The enemy showed up showing a large figure.

* * *

Meanwhile with Robin's group...

Robin and the others were walking around. Robin held the orb in her hand waiting for it to glow.

"How much longer will this take?" Lucy asked. "My legs are tired and freezing."

"Patience." Robin said.

"Why did you even come?" Ishida asked her.

"Because I want to know about this Vangis too." Lucy replied. "There's something about him that I don't like. I mean, why go through all of this?"

"Probably there are going to be strong people in the future." Wendy said.

"I doubt that he's going to do this to make random people stronger." Ishida said.

"I'm with you." Carla said. "There has got to be some sort of trick." A tree popped out of the ground.

"The enemy?" Lucy said suprised. Two seeds rolled out.

"What the?" Carla said.

"Two enemies?" Ishida said. The two seeds exploded revealing a man with two cigarettes and one fat man who ate the seed shells.

* * *

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division." The white haired boy said.

* * *

**Next Time: Hitsugaya vs Nami! Sanji's Burning Anger!**

**Please review chapter 12 and thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13:Hitsugaya vs Nami

**I'm sorry if the chapter came out too long. I hope this makes it up.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hitsugaya vs Nami! Sanji's Burning Anger!

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division." He said.

"Who is this boy?" Erza said.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Renji said. "Captain of the 10th Division."

"C..captain!" Gray said. "This short boy is a captain!" Hitsugaya became a little irritated from being called short.

"I am ordered to kill the ryoka." Hitsugaya said. "Come in quietly and there wouldn't be any harm."

"Like hell we will!" Sanji said.

"Very well then." Hitsugaya pulled out his Zanpakutō.

Nami clenched her hands and bit her lips. "I will challenge you!" Everyone stared at Nami.

"Nami-san..." Sanji said as he stared at Nami while she goes towards Hitsugaya.

"You sure about this Nami." Orihime said.

"Don't worry." Nami smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Prepare yourself, ryoka!" Hitsugaya charged at Nami.

"Cool Ball, Heat Ball!" Nami twists her two seperated bo-staffs making clouds appear above. Hitsugaya stopped and look at it.

"Clouds?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?" Nami smiled as she swung her bo-staff towards the clouds looking as a yellow ball.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Lightning came down on the 10th division captain.

"I never knew she could do an attack like that!" Gray said.

"Well, I was the one who created the weapon." Usopp said as he praised himself.

The smoke cleared and the boy was no where to be seen. "Where did he go?" Sanji said. The captain then appeared behind Nami and slashed her.

"Nami!" Orihime shouted.

"You let your guard down." But Nami began to disappear.

"What?" Hitsugaya said.

"I'm over here." Nami said as she appeared feets behind Hitsugaya.

"How did she get over there?" Renji asked.

"Mirage Tempo!"

"Mirage?" Hitsugaya said.

_"My Mirage Tempo won't last since the environment here isn't good. So I better hurry up." Nami thought._

Hitsugaya came straight at Nami and stabbed her with his Zanpakutō but was a mirage.

"Again?" Hitsugaya said.

"Dark Cloud Tempo!" A small, electric charged cloud appears in front of Hitsugaya. Nami appeared behind the captain.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!" Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud towards Hitsugaya, piercing him.

"She won!" Usopp said.

"Nami, you won!" Orihime said.

"I did it." Nami said panting. Then Hitsugaya came behind her, stabbing her.

"Nami-chan!" Sanji shouted. Blood came dripping down her chin.

"H...how?" Nami asked the boy. She turned to face the target she hit but appeared to be a ice dummy. "An illusion."

"You could never have beaten me in the first place." He said. Out of nowhere, Hitsugaya got kicked in the face, sending him flying into an iceberg. It was Sanji, who caught Nami in his arms.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Sanji asked her.

"Sanji... I..."

"It's okay Nami-san. Guys, go and bring her to Chopper."

"But, what about you?" Renji said.

"I'll take care of him myself."

"What! You can't-" Before Gray could finish, Sanji spoke up.

"JUST GO!" Everyone stared at Sanji.

"Let's go." Erza said.

"But Erza-"

"It's fine Gray! He'll be okay." After that, the group ran to the cave.

Hitsugaya began to stand up slowly removing the ice. "Bastard!"

"I don't care if you're just a little kid." Sanji said. "But I won't forgive after what you did to Nami!" Sanji begins to run towards Hitsugaya. Sanji did a series of backflips. Hitsugaya went into his battle stance. "Third-Rate MinceMeat!" Sanji did several fast kicks but was blocked by Hitsugaya's zanpakutō. Sanji put his two hands on the ground. "Bouquetière Shot" Sanji sprung up using his two hands and kicked Hitsugaya's chin making him fly back.

Hitsugaya got on his feet. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" A dragon completely made of ice comes from the blade and strikes towards Sanji.

"Like that'll work!" Sanji jumped towards the ice dragon. "Mouton Shot!" Sanji kicks the dragon but in result having his leg turn into ice. "What?" Sanji moved to his side avoiding getting frozen. "The hell was that?" Sanji asked as he held his frozen leg.

"Hyōrinmaru allows me to control water and ice." Hitsugaya told him. "You have just entered my territory."

"Shit!" Sanji runs towards the captain. Hitsugaya creates another ice dragon heading towards Sanji. Sanji jumps high in the air dodging the attack and begins to rapidly spin towards Hitsugaya. "Concassé" Sanji manages to kick Hitsugaya on the head making him slam his face to the ground. Blood began dripping down his head as he struggles to get up.

"What's your name, ryoka." Hitsugaya demanded.

"Black Leg Sanji." He said.

"Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" A head of a dragon forms on Hitsugaya's right arm and two wings made of ice forms on his back also a long tail. "Prepare yourself Black Leg Sanji."

"I would say the same for you!" Sanji runs to Hitsugaya. "Second-Rate MinceMeat!" Sanji kicks Hitsugaya's stomach with both legs. Hitsugaya flys up in the air.

"You fell for my trap." Hitsugaya told Sanji.

"What?" Ice pillars encircles Sanji.

"Thousand years Ice prison!" The ice pillars moves towards Hitsugaya and crushes him. "Farewell, Black Leg."

Before Hitsugaya left to find the others he sees a light in the ice pillars "Impossible." All the ice broken showing Sanji having his right leg in flames.

"Diable Jambe." Hitsugaya's eyes widened seeing his leg on fire. Sanji came in front of Histugaya. "Flambage Shot!" Sanji strikes at Hitsugaya's torso but was shielded by Hitsugaya's ice wings. The attack went through the wings managing to hit Hitsugaya.

"How did you...?" Hitsugaya struggled to breathe. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated your powers." Hitsugaya's wings starts to regenerate. "I don't really like using this move while i'm in my Bankai. But I have no choice."

"What's he talking about?" Sanji said. Just then dark clouds spread throughout the sky. "What is this?" Sanji said.

* * *

Erza and the others were running to Chopper to get Nami treated. Clouds came from above them

"What the hell?" Erza said.

"It's coming from Sanji's location. You think he'll be alright." Usopp said.

"He'll be fine." Erza said. "Our first priority is to get Nami over to Chopper. After that, we'll go back and help Sanji."

* * *

"Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral." Hitsugaya said. A huge hole opened up in the clouds and large amount of snow came falling down. A snow made contact with Sanji's left elbow and a flower made of ice appeared.

"What the?" Sanji said.

"If the snow makes contact with anything it freezes them. If 100 of the flower snow hits you. Your life is over." Hitsugaya told Sanji.

"Then I'll finish this now." Sanji ran towards hitsugaya with the snow hitting him."Highest-Rate MinceMeat!" Sanji leaps in the air and releases a barrage of flaming kicks on Hitsugaya's stomach. The last kick became a fire blast. Hitsugaya fell to the ground and disappears. The clouds also disappears as well so has the flowers on Sanji. Sanji took out a cigarette and a lighter and lighted his cigarette.

"Now I have to get back to the others." Sanji ran to the cave where the others have gone.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy's group...

"What is that?" Gajeel said.

"Is that a monster?" happy said. chopper stared at it in fright. The monster roared.

* * *

**Next Time: Stop the Rampaging Chopper!**

**Again I am sorry if it took to long to come out. Enjoy reading and please review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Stop the Rampaging Chopper!

**I am sorry for taking too long. I had to go out of town. Please enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Stop the Rampaging Chopper!

A large monster-like form wearing a pink hat stood in front of Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu, Zoro, Sado, Rukia, Chopper, Franky, Gajeel, and Brook.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gajeel said shocked.

"Graaaaaaaagh!" The monster roared.

"A monster!" Brook said.

"Wait a minute." Rukia said. "That hat... it looks familiar."

"That's me." Chopper said.

"What?" Everyone minus Zoro and Franky stared at Chopper, dumbfounded.

"That thing is you?" Ichigo said.

Chopper nodded. "I transform into that when i take three rumble balls in under six hours."

"So cool! Chopper can you transform into that again?" Luffy said.

The Rampaging Chopper raised its hand up in the air.

"Guys here it comes!" Franky shouted. Everyone ran away as its fist slammed on the ground.

"I'll take care of it." Sado said. On Sado's right arm, it's covered in a liquid substance and into a form of an armor. A shield that has extended from his hand to his forearm appeared that has teeth on the center of it. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Luffy and Chopper's eyes became stars after seeing this.

"What happened to his arm?" Zoro asked. Rampaging Chopper turned his way towards Sado. It pulled back his right arm ready to punch him. The Rampaging Chopper brought its arm forward to punch Sado. But was blocked by him using his right arm as a shield. Sado then jumped where Rampaging Chopper's head was and punched it making it tumble backwards.

"Graaaaaargh!" It roared in pain.

"What power." Natsu said. "With just one punch made that giant monster tumble down." Rampaging Chopper got up and roared in anger. It punched at where Sado is but he jumped out of the way. The Rampaging Chopper was still punching rapidly at the spot Sado was in, thinking that it got him.

"It has no control of itself." Sado said. The end of Sado's shield opens up and charges up.

Natsu stared blinking a few times. "Are those flames? Wonder if I can eat them?"

"El Directo." Sado releases a huge blast out of his hands and hits the monster.

"Cool! A beam!" Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

"That's not a beam!" Ichigo shouted at them. The Rampaging Chopper roared in pain as it crashed through the the walls of the cave.

"Look!" Renji said. "There's the cave." Just then the monster came through the walls making all of them stop.

"What is that?" Gray said. The Luffy along with the others came out.

"Chopper!" Chopper turned to see Erza and the others running towards him. Erza put the injured Nami down.

"Nami!" Chopper said as he saw the wound. The others heard Chopper and ran towards him.

Luffy was the first to speak. "Nami! What happened."

"She was fighting Captain Hitsugaya and lost." Renji said.

"Where's Sanji?"

"He stayed back there to fight him."

"Graaaaaaaagh!" They turned around to see him standing. It lifted its fist and smashed it where the group was standing.

"Bastard, can't you see Nami's injured!" Luffy said. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy stretches his arm forward to deliver a punch but was bounced of due to its 'guard point'. "What the?" The Rampaging Chopper punches Luffy to the side.

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted.

"Quick, we need to get Nami somewhere away from here." Chopper told them. "Natsu! Come with us so you can thaw out the ice!"

"OK." Natsu ran with everyone else. Chad blasted another of his el directo blast at the monster making it hit an iceberg.

Sado's left arm is covered all the way up to his shoulder by a liquid which solidifies into an armor. The arm is white with a red stripe running down the length of the center and a spike comes out of his shoulder. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Five disks form on top of his fingertips with crackling spiritual energy. He jumps towards the Rampaging Chopper and punches it. A huge skull is created behind it. The monster roars in pain while it disappears.

"That's so cool, Sado!" Luffy says.

"Sado's arms turn back to normal. "Thanks."

"Well, I think we should go back to the others." Ichigo said.

"Yup I hope Nami's alright."

"This way." All three point towards different directions.

"Um, guys i'm pretty sure it's this way." Ichigo said.

Luffy shook his head. "No, it's this way."

"How would you know? Your head was stuck in an iceberg."

"Guys it's this way." Sado pointed.

"You were fighting! How the hell could you tell where they went?" Ichigo said.

"Because there's footprints." Sado pointed towards the footprints on the snow.

"You made us look like idiots." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ah! I just realized something!" Luffy said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"It's freezing." Luffy said shivering.

"YOU'RE SLOW!" All three ran towards the direction.

* * *

Meanwhile with Robin's group...

"I am marine commodore, Smoker." He was a muscular man with white hair, smoking two cigars. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which was kept open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and the bottom. Cigars are strapped to the jacket and carries a jutte on his back. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large brown leather boots.

"I am the ruler of Drum Kingdom, Wapol!" He was an overweight man with dark blue hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made of tin plates. He wears a tin plate armor and a hooded cape. He also wears Brown thick gloves and a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts with a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots.

* * *

**Next Time: Quincy and the Sky Dragon! Duo Battle!**

**Hello, i'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The author of Defeated Enemies are Defeated again, Mugiwara21, was a bit sick so i'm here to announce what he needs to say. Alright, it says on this paper that he hopes that you all enjoy the story and he'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Quincy and the Sky Dragon!

**Hello everyone! Chapter 15 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Quincy and the Sky Dragon! Duo Battle!

"No way. There's two enemies at the same time?" Lucy said.

"Looks like Vangis is getting a bit serious." Ishida said. "We'll figure out what Vangis is planning later. But for now, we have to deal with these two." Ishida makes a bow looking like a spider's web, and pulls it back as he's about to shoot an arrow.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"This is called 'Ginrei Kojaku'." He replied. "It's a bow I use."

"Ishida, let me help you." Wendy said. "I can handle him." Wendy said pointing towards Wapol.

Ishida nodded. "Very well. He doesn't look strong, but you sure?" Wendy nodded.

"I swear on my pride that I will defeat you all.. here and now!" Smoker said.

"I don't think so." Ishida let go of the arrow trying to shoot Smoker but just went through him. "What?"

"I ate the Moku Moku no Mi. I'm a smoke human. Your attacks won't harm me." Smoker said. "White Out!" Clouds of smoke comes from Smoker's hands to try and trap Ishida but he vanished. "What?" Smoker turns around and sees Ishida. "How did you?"

"It's called 'Hirenkyaku'." Ishida told him. "I am able to move at super speed." Ishida shot about ten arrows at Smoker but just went through him.

"I told you it won't work!" Smoker shot smoke from his hands again but missed due to Ishida's speed.

"Fool. You dare go against me, the ruler of Drum Kingdom? Ma ha ha ha!" Wapol said.

"I don't care if you're the ruler of anything! I will defeat you!" Wendy said.

"Idiot! I'll eat you and finish you once and for all!" Wapol took out a cannonball from his pocket and ate it.

"What the? Is this guy an idiot?" Carla said.

"Baku Baku Food!" Wapol transforms himself into a house with a door, windows, a chimney on his head, and cannons for arms. "Wapol House!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "How did he do that?"

"Ma ha ha ha! I ate the Baku Baku no Mi! I can eat anything and everything." Wapol told them. Wapol pointed the cannon at Wendy and fired.

"Wendy!" Carla grabbed Wendy's back and sprouted her wings and fly to the air before the cannonball hit.

Wendy sighed. "Thank you, Carla."

"Come let's go." Robin said.

"Huh? But what about Ishida and Wendy?" Lucy said.

"They'll be alright. While they fight we can keep searching for the stone."

"Ok." Lucy and Robin walked into a cave where they saw a lake and trees covered in ice.

Ishida was dodging all of Smoker's attacks using super speed while shooting more arrows at him.

"Can't you see your attacks won't harm me!" Smoker grabbed his Jitte trying to pin down Ishida but was blocked by a thin glowing blue blade. Ishida slashes Smoker only for it to go through him. "So you use a sword as well."

"Sword?" Ishida said. "Don't be ridiculous. Seele Schneider is not a sword. Quincies only use bow and arrows." Ishida's bow appears and uses the Seele Schneider as an arrow and shoots it at Smoker.

Wapol continuously shoots cannonballs at Wendy in the air but was missed. "Stay still you little pest." Wapol said to her.

"Roar of the Sky dragon!" Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at Wapol who slammed onto an iceberg.

"Damn you girl!" Wapol said turning back to normal and Carla set Wendy down on the ground. Wapol then began eating himself.

"What the? He's eating himself!" Carla said. "Just how weird can this guy get?" His lower jaw was left.

"He turned into a bucket." Wendy said.

"All done!" Wapol said. He pops out and became skinny and taller. "Slim-up Wapol." He opened his mouth and his tongue turned into a cannon.

"Wendy run!" Carla said. Wapol fired a cannonball at Wendy and Carla which hit them Both screamed in pain.

"Ma ha ha ha! You were too careless!" Wapol jumped towards Wendy and began eating her.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Crap!" Ishida was about to shoot an arrow at Wapol, but Smoker hit Ishida making him go backwards.

"Your opponent is me!" Smoker said.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blasted Wapol and escaped.

"Wendy are you okay?" Carla asked.

Wendy smiled. "I'm fine."

_"It looks like Wendy's okay. _Ishida thought. _"Now I can concentrate on this battle."_ Ishida used Hirenkyaku and shot Seele Schneider.

"How many times do I have to tell you that won't work." Smoker used smoke on his lower body and launched towards Ishida. Smoker was about to hit Ishida with the jitte but he moved in a different direction and shot another one of his Seele Schneider. Doing the same routine Ishida stops with a Seele Schneider in his hand. "You finally see that your attacks are useless." Smoker said.

"It wasn't useless." Ishida said. "You feel into my trap. Sprenger."

"What?" Ishida sticks the Seele Schneider in the ground and creates a pentagon-shaped seal. Smoker tries to move but couldn't.

"Wendy! Can you bring that guy here!" Ishida said. Wendy nodded.

"Fast wind that run the heaven...VERNIER..." Wendy casted a spell on herself making her movements speed up as she appeared right next to Wapol. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blasted Wapol towards Ishida's trap. Ishida spilled liquid from a silver tube onto the top of the Seele Schneider which activated the Sprenger causing a large explosion. Smoker and Wapol disappeared.

"We did it, Ishida!" Wendy said as she ran towards him.

"You could have done that sooner you know." Carla said.

"Yeah, well let's go back to the others. I'm pretty sure Robin and Lucy will catch up." Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses.

Wendy nodded and walked back when they saw Sanji.

"Hey Sanji!" Wendy called out to him. Sanji stopped and saw them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sanji asked them.

"We just defeated two enemies and we were about to head back." Carla said.

"Where's Robin and Lucy?"

"They went to find more clues." Ishida told him. "They'll be back."

"I see. I just defeated one too."

"Really?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, when I finished I was running back to see how Nami is."

"What happened to Nami?"

"She got stabbed and lost."

"Well let's go." Wendy said. "I can probably heal her."

"You can heal?" Sanji said. Wendy nodded. "Ok let's go." The group ran back to the cave.

* * *

"Wow it's beautiful." Lucy said. The orb then glowed and a stone popped out of the ground. "There it is!" Robin and Lucy ran towards it.

"It says "The more enemies that are defeated, the more stronger he becomes."." Robin said.

"'He'? Is it referring to Vangis?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know?" Robin said. "We should go back and tell the others." Lucy nodded and ran back to the others with Robin.

* * *

**Next Time: The Intense Heat! Desert Island!**

**Please Review my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16:The Intense Heat!

**Here is chapter 16. Hope you all enjoy reading this story.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Intense Heat! Desert Island!

Somewhere under a tree...

Orihime was using her 'Sōten Kisshun' to heal Nami's wound.

"Chopper!" Chopper turns around and sees Luffy, Ichigo, and Sado.

"Luffy!" Chopper said.

"How's Nami?"

"She's doing fine. Her wound has heal thanks to Orihime and she might wake up in a few minutes."

"That's good." Ichigo said.

"We just need to wait for the others." Erza said.

"They still aren't back yet?" Sado asked. Erza shook her head.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to see Ishida, Sanji, Wendy, and Carla.

"Sanji!" Luffy said. "You're okay!"

"Yeah." Sanji said.

"What about that captain?" Usopp said.

"I beat him."

"You defeated Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji said.

Sanji nodded. "Where's Nami?"

Gray pointed where Orihime was healing Nami.

"Is Nami okay?" Wendy asked. Orihime nodded.

"Yes she'll wake up in a few minutes." She said.

"Let me help." Wendy put her hands on the Sōten Kisshun and energy comes out of her hands.

"You can heal?" Orihime asked. Wendy nodded.

"What happened to you guys?" Gajeel said.

"We got attacked by two enemies." Carla said.

"Two? There were two enemies?" Zoro asked.

Ishida nodded. "One of them was named Smoker."

"Smoker?!" Usopp said.

"You guys saw Smokey?!" Luffy said happily.

"You know him?" Ishida asked.

"Well yeah he's kinda after us." Usopp said.

"Anyway, the other called himself Wapol, the ruler of Drum Kingdom." Carla said.

"He is not the ruler of anything!" Chopper said. "He keeps all the doctors to himself and lets his own people suffer!"

"Well it doesn't matter, Wendy beat him anyway." Carla said.

"Wendy beat him?" Luffy said. "So coooool! How did you do it?"

"Well it was kinda Ishida who finished him off." Wendy said. Nami began to slowly open her eyes.

"Nami's awake!" Orihime said.

"Oh Nami-Chwan~" Sanji said as his eyes turned to hearts.

"What happened?" Nami said as she sat up.

"Don't you remember?" Renji said. "Captain Hitsugaya stabbed you on the back."

"What happened to him?" Nami asked.

"Sanji beat him." Gray said.

"I see."

"Hey guys we're back!" Lucy said.

"Lucy-Chwan~ Robin-Chwan!" Sanji said.

"So did you guys find anything?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, we found a stone and it said "The more enemies that are defeated, the more stronger he becomes."." Lucy said.

"He? Who's he?" Zoro asked.

"We don't know but I think 'he' is Vangis." Robin said.

"So is he doing all this just to become stronger?" Gajeel asked.

"Maybe." Lucy replied.

"So all we have to do is take him down." Zoro said.

**"I think not." **Vangis appears in front of everyone.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked. "What does that stone mean by "The more enemies that are defeated the more stronger he becomes."!"

**"Things that are none of your concerns." **Vangis said.

"Then we'll beat you till you start talking." Natsu said.

**"Don't worry child." **Vangis said. **"You will have your chance."** Vangis teleported everyone to the next island. **"The time will come when i'll have my full strength and make them pay for what they have done to my father."**

* * *

"Damn him!" Natsu said. "If I see him one more time i'll kick his ass!"

"Calm down Natsu." Erza said. "We'll see what he's up to soon."

"Erza's right." Ichigo said. "We just have to wait."

"But look!" Natsu said. "He dropped us in the middle of the desert! This is unforgivable!"

"But it's fun." Luffy said. "We get more and more adventures."

"Plus we get stronger too." Zoro said.

"Yohohohoho! That's true." Brook said.

"Fine." Natsu said. "I did feel a little stronger when I ate that guy's flames."

"So where do we go?" Wendy asked.

"Well the best thing to do now is walk until we find shelter." Robin said.

"What?" Lucy said. But I don't want to stay in this desert!" Lucy complained.

"Me neither!" Nami said.

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice." Rukia said.

"I almost forgot!" Franky said. "What about the Sunny? We left it in that forest!"

"Don't worry we'll go back for it later." Luffy said smiling.

"But what if we can't go back?" Franky said. "The Sunny was made with the strongest wood possible! Do you know how much that cost?"

"Franky relax, we'll get the Sunny once this is over." Brook said.

"For now let's just cross through this desert." Erza said. Everyone nodded and walked.

* * *

A few hours later...

"I can't do this anymore." Lucy said as she hit the ground.

"I'm dehydrating." Nami said.

"It's too hot." Luffy said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Come on you lazy bones, this is nothing." Natsu said.

"Says the person trained by a fire dragon." Usopp said.

"Let's take a break." Wendy said. "I think Chopper's going to pass out." Chopper was in his Walk Point trying not to fall down.

"I agree. Fine, we will take a ten minute break." Erza said.

"Hey after we're done with this obstacle we only have one more island left right?" Rukia asked.

"That's what it says on the stone." Robin replied.

"Finally then all this nonsense will be over." Usopp said.

"I think when we defeat an enemy a stronger one appears." Gajeel said. "And you still haven't battled one yet." Usopp began to shake. A tree popped out and released two seeds.

"Again?!" Lucy said.

The seeds burst revealing two men. One had a black cape, red hair and three scars running down his left eye. He wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed, a large red sash, which also holds a sabre on the right side. The other had a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He also wore light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots, a golden cross-shaped necklace, and a large sword on his back.

* * *

**Next Time: A Destructive Battle! Ichigo and Erza vs Shanks and Mihawk!**

**Mugiwara21: Hey guys it's me.**

**Ichigo: And me here.**

**Mugiwara21: What exactly are you doing here?**

**Ichigo: I'm just excited to finally battle.**

**Mugiwara21: I see -.- Anyways...**

**Mugiwara21 and Ichigo: Please review the story, Defeated Enemies are Defeated Again, and see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17:A Destructive Battle

**Mugiwara21: Hey guys.**

**Ichigo: Hey Mugiwara21 is this chapter going to be long.**

**Mugiwara21: I don't know maybe.**

**Erza: Well it has to be it's going to be the greatest fight.**

**Mugiwara21: 'sigh' Please enjoy the story and I don't own Bleach, One Piece, or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Destructive Battle!

"Hawk-Eyes!" Zoro said.

Luffy was overjoyed. "Shanks!"

"Hawk-Eyes and Red-Hair?! We're fighting a Shichibukai and a Yonko at the same time?!" Robin said.

"Shichibukai and Yonko? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"The Schichibukai's are seven powerful pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government and a Yonko are the world's most powerful pirate captains." Robin explained.

"What?!" Renji said. "There's no way we can beat them!"

"Roronoa... Have you improved your skills some by getting to know yourself and the world?" Mihawk asked.

"Hmph! Who knows?" Zoro replied.

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"He's the world's greatest swordsman. I fought him before but I lost. That's why I vowed to never lose again!"

"World's greatest, huh?" Ichigo grinned.

"You were gonna assemble a crew greater than mine, find One Piece, and and become the Pirate King, right?" Shanks said. "How's that plan coming along, Luffy?"

"I found the world's greatest crew. Now all I have to do is find One Piece and become the Pirate King!" Luffy said.

"I see then why don't you guys show me... just how ready you guys are!" Shanks said.

"Fine then..." Everyone turned around to face Erza walking towards Shanks. "I'll be your opponent."

"Are you crazy?" Nami said. "There's no way you can beat him alone!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Hey, you're the world's greatest swordsman, right?" Ichigo pointed his Zanpakutō at 'Hawk-Eyes'.

"Yes." Mihawk said.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Ichigo charged at Mihawk. Ichigo raised his Zanpakutō in the air and slashes downward attempting to cut him but was blocked by Mihawk's black sword, Yoru. Ichigo uses his Shunpo to move at incredible speed, but Mihawk spotted him due to his "Hawk Eyes" and slashes Ichigo, which he blocked. Because of Mihawk's super human strength, the force made Ichigo back up a few steps away. _"__What Power!" _Mihawk jumped towards Ichigo and slashes horizontally but Ichigo ducked to the ground in time before getting sliced. Ichigo looked behind and couldn't believe what he saw. Almost all the sand hills were cut in half.

Rukia's eyes widened. "With just one swing of his sword..." Usopp screamed in horror.

Orihime's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. "Kurosaki..."

_"This is bad!" _Ishida thought. _"If Ichigo gets sliced by that, it's game over."_

Ichigo had shunpo a few feet away from Mihawk. _"I need to be more careful about how he swings his sword."_

"You're still in range." Mihawk said.

"What's he mean by that?" Gajeel said. Mihawk made a downward slash creating a projectile going through the ground heading towards Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo shunpoed in time to dodge.

_"That looked like Getsuga Tenshō." _Ichigo thought looking at the damage it had done. Mihawk created another projectile, which would have hit Ichigo if he didn't hear it coming. Ichigo came in front of Mihawk trying to slice him but was blocked by his black sword.

* * *

Shanks was standing there watching the fight between 'Hawk-Eyes' and Ichigo. "Looks like fun." He then turned his way towards Erza who was standing there watching Shanks. "How about we get this started, shall we?" 'Red-Hair' unsheathed his sabre.

"Right!" A sword appeared in Erza's hand.

"How did she do that?" Zoro asked.

"Erza can use Requip magic." Happy said. "She can change her weapon and armor anytime."

Shanks looked in amazement. "That's an interesting power you have. Is it one of the abilities of the Devil Fruit?"

"You're wrong!" Erza said. "It's magic!" Erza ran towards Shanks and strikes downwards but was blocked by his sabre. Erza requiped another sword on her other hand and tries to slash Shanks. He saw this and backed away before it hit. Shanks charged at Erza, he was going to strike at her shoulder but she blocked it. He slashed diagonally but Erza dodged and striked forward trying to stab him. He counter-attacked, sending Erza back. Both of them came charging at each other and their swords clashed creating a huge shockwave.

"Incredible!" Nami said.

"They're both strong!" Natsu said.

Erza and Shanks stood staring at each other until one of Erza's sword was broken.

Shanks smiled. "So are you going to give up yet?"

"Of course not!" Erza then requiped herself. After the light vanished she was wearing a different armor. The breastplate of this armor is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards and sporting a large metal flower on the front, extending down along her hips, exposing her stomach. Her biceps are covered by straps seemingly made of metal, and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Also Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt and two pairs of large metal wings which is on Erza's back.

"Cool! Her armor changed!" Luffy said. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he saw this. Erza made about twenty swords floating up in the air. Shanks became shocked to see such an ability she possessed. The swords circle around her and begins spinning rapidly. Erza then send them flying towards Shanks. With just a swing of his sword, Shanks created of wave of compressed air and it destroyed all of Erza's swords and her armor.

Erza's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Erza's magic got destroyed?!" Lucy said suprised.

* * *

"Damn! Things aren't looking too good over there." Ichigo said. Mihawk charged forward at Ichigo and attempted to slash him vertically but Ichigo dodged it and used shunpo to dodge another of 'Hawk-Eyes' slash. Ichigo tries to slash him on the upper right while Mihawk slashes on the lower right making the two swords collide. Ichigo tries to cut Mihawks legs but Mihawk jumped over Ichigo. Mihawk turns around in the air and slashes downward but Ichigo moved to his left in time. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo slashed his Zanpakutō creating a blue wave flying towards Mihawk. Mihawk countered it by making his own wave, overpowering Ichigo's 'Getsuga Tenshō'.

"I'm impressed." 'Hawk-Eyes' said. "A youngster like you have great power and strength. Ichigo's head was bleeding, blood dripping down from his chin.

"I see that it is useless to go up against you without using my bankai." Ichigo said.

"What is a bankai?" Mihawk asked.

Ichigo smirked. "You'll see." Ichigo points his Zanpakutō at 'Hawk-Eyes' in a straight direction using both hands. "Bankai!" Smoke surrounded Ichigo. As the smoke disappeared, Mihawk's eyes widened. Ichigo's Zanpakutō has changed. It was now a small long sword with a black blade. A short chain dangles from the base of the hilt and the cross guard has four prongs bent. Ichigo's clothing has changed into a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"His sword changed!" Wendy said.

"So that's a bankai." Robin said.

Shanks was shocked at the change of his sword. Then he saw a yellow light. As it disappeared Erza was wearing a sarashi (long, winding strip of cloth, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest) with flamed bottom hakama.

"Let's begin!" Both Ichigo and Erza said.

* * *

**Next Time: Ichigo and Erza Dies?! The Will to Protect!**

**Mugiwara21: Finally done with this chapter.**

**Ichigo: I did pretty good. Nice job, Mugiwara21 'pats me on the back'**

**Erza: i have to admit, I did look fantastic.**

**Mugiwara21: Anyways, Please review and the next chapter will be out soon. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18:The Will to Protect!

**Mugiwara21: Hey guys it's me here and I want to thank hp1piececraziness for doing this chapter for me. School is back and I really didn't have time for making chapter 18 so you can all thank hp for doing this. But I have edited some stuff myself but still thank hp. Now Enjoy chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18: Ichigo and Erza Dies!? The Will to Protect!

They both charged forwards together, instantly clashing with their respective opponents. The metallic clang from the collision rang in the air.

Shanks braced himself as Erza flew at him again, a sword in each hand. Raising his one arm, a powerful shockwave blasted from the clash, blowing a crater into the sand.

With Mihawk and Ichigo, the two midnight black blades crashed with each other. They both momentarily stood in a standstill. The teen flickered, but Mihawk watched carefully once again and broke his blade up to stop Ichigo's attack from behind. A heartbeat later, Ichigo was at the other side. Slashing his blade, "Hawk-Eyes" released a wave of energy. Ichigo narrowly dodged and charged his own attack. "Getsuga Tenshou."

They continued this way, Ichigo flickering in and out of existence, bringing attack after attack to the fight. Mihawk did not move much. However, his black sword weaved a beautiful, deadly dance in the air.

Erza and Shanks were also having their deadly dance. Even though Shanks only had one arm, he still kept Erza at bay while they traded attacks. Sometimes, some of Erza's blows would hit home, but more often than not, Shanks succeeded in landed wounds.

"Where's that magic of yours?" Shanks asked.

"I don't need it while fighting you!" Erza said.

Ichigo was having a much harder time landing blows. The giant blade was always there to intercept and attack. He flickered to above Mihawk. Just as he was about to connect with the master swordsman, "Hawk-Eyes" jumped above the teen, his blade racing down to gorge Ichigo. Ichigo dodged, not wanting to be hit.

"What's wrong? It seems that your "bankai" merely increased your speed and strength of attacks. That would not be enough."

"Tch. It'll be all I need!" Ichigo claimed.

A small tendril of black crept into the boy's left eye. It was gone a moment later when Mihawk blinked. He pushed it to the back of his mind as Ichigo roared, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Mihawk easily slashed the attack apart. Ichigo cursed in his mind and brought his hand to his face, calling out the hollow mask. He ripped his hand off, showing a skull mask with ten red stripes spread across the left side. Rushing in with added speed, he attacked, beginning to draw blood.

"What's that?!" Chopper said as he saw the mask.

"Ichigo's hollow mask." Rukia said.

"Kurosaki..." Orihime whispered as she looked in his eyes.

They continued parrying: a slash from the left, a jab to the right, a stab at the gut, a swipe at the legs, an attack at the head. Blasts of pressurized air, reiatsu, and magic flew through the air. The spectators nimbly jumped and dodged the attacks.

A sense of déjà vu came over Ichigo for a moment, the sand and fighting reminded him of Heuco Mundo. Pushing the feeling to the side, Ichigo focused on a more pressing problem, namely his opponent. Another wound bloomed on his skin.

"This is getting tiresome." Mihawk said. Ichigo raised his head Mihawk's blade let out another blast of power. Ichigo countered with a quick Getsuga Tenshou. Some of the blast still made its way through and hit Ichigo, cracking his mask slightly as it threw him past Erza. Ichigo's flying body distracted Erza momentarily as she ducked from the boy and Mihawk's attack.

"Wow, I would not want to be hit by that," Erza murmured. Raising her eyes, Shanks flew in. She was barely able block the attack. It did not help at all that the man was able to predict her movements.

The pairs had been fighting for several minutes already. The adults did not appear fazed. Ichigo and Erza however, were starting to run out of energy.

"How do you do it?" Erza asked the pirate.

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You're able to predict my attacks and moves. How does that work?"

"That is merely haki. But I don't have time to explain it to you right now." Shanks and Erza once more engaged in their attacks.

Ichigo kept attacking. Mihawk were gaining some injuries while Ichigo pumped reiatsu into his wounds to try to heal them. Another one of those annoying but deadly slashes ripped at Ichigo again. His mask cracked once more, half of it was falling off.

"Erza! Watch out!" Gray said.

She did not time to defend this time. Blood spurted into the air as Erza was hit. One of her sword was broken in half. The Haki enforced strike ripped through the skin and muscles. A giant slash rippled through the air, carrying Ichigo with it. It slammed the orange-haired shinigami into the sand, destroying the remains of his mask. Ichigo stood up ready to attack. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Mihawk too created his giant slash and the two waves collided. But Mihawk's slash has overpowered Ichigo's and striked him leaving him on the ground. They both did not get up.

"No!" Orihime said.

"Erza!"Natsu shouted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

"You bastards!" Sanji said.

The two adults both ignored the insults and calls of denial.

"There are still more of you we still need to get rid of." Mihawk said.

Shanks just nodded with the other swordsman comment and moved forwards. The others that were watching the fight bristled and shifted in their stance. All were warily of the enemy's next move.

Mihawk moved first, sending out a huge wave, ripping into the ground. Everyone leapt out of the way, unable to stop the attack. At that moment, a large burst of black energy shot into the sky. Everyone paused and glanced over. In the center of the desert, they all saw Ichigo getting up. Nearby, Erza was also rising to her feet, carrying only her one sword in her hand.

"So you two really were not down for the count." Shanks said.

Ichigo looked up. "No, we weren't."

"We won't let you hurt our friends either." Erza said.

"We will protect them!" They both shouted, raising their blades to the sky.

Shooting forward, Erza slashed Shanks across the chest but was blocked by his sabre. But Erza didn't give up yet. She kicked Shanks to the side, sending him back a few feets. She charged at him and tried to slash him across the chest again and this time it made contact. Shanks tries to slash Erza but she did a backflip in the air, dodging his attack. Once again she comes forward and attacks.

With a burst of static, Ichigo also shunpoed in front of Mihawk, eyes blazing blue with reiatus, sword ready to strike and mask on again. Bringing the sword down, Mihawk slashing at Ichigo but using shunpo, Ichigo creates dozens of images of himself. It confuses Mihawk.

"What's wrong Hawk-eyes? Can't you keep up?" Ichigo teased. Mihawk becomes annoyed and creates several slashes. Ichigo dodges them all and appears behind Mihawk. Having no time to defend himself, Ichigo cuts Mihawk's arm off.

"So cool! Ichigo gotten really fast." Luffy said.

"I'm glad I didn't fight him." Natsu said.

"Let's finish this!" Ichigo said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A large amount of black wave heads towards "Hawk-Eyes". He tries to intercept it with his own slash but the Getsuga Tenshou was too powerful and striked Mihawk making him disappear.

Meanwhile, Erza was getting the upper hand. Both of their swords clashed but the force Erza was putting on it made Shanks back down a little. The two stops attacking and stares at each other making some distance between them. The two ran foward ready to give the finishing blow. Erza and Shanks past each other and stood there with their backs turned waiting to see who was victorious. Erza was cut on the shoulder and her sword was broken in two. Blood bursted out of Shank showing that Erza cut him across the chest twice making an "X" mark.

"Heh, you youngsters really do know how to pack a punch," Shanks said as he disappeared.

"We did it, Erza." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Erza said as she and Ichigo falls to the ground.

Ichigo's bankai shedded as the group ran towards them. "Let's go to somewhere with shade. We will need to rest up before we meet another person. Besides, I want to hurry up and get away from this crazy desert," Nami said. Everyone nodded his or her agreements. Renji carried Ichigo while Natsu carried Erza. Trudging through the sweltering heat again, the group moved on.

* * *

**Next Time: The King of Snipers Return! Sogeking!**

**Again thank you hp for doing this for me. Until next time, Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19:The King of Snipers Return!

Chapter 19: The King of Snipers Return! Sogeking!

Usopp was laying on the ground unconscious as Erigor approaches Luffy and the others and finish them off.

'How do I get myself into these messes?' Usopp thought as he slowly opens his eyes but his vision is a little fuzzy.

_A few minutes ago…_

Luffy, Natsu, and the others continue to walk through the scorching hot desert in hopes to find a place that has a shade so they can rest and heal Ichigo and Erza.

"Water." Luffy said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Need some water."

"How long is this stupid desert anyway?" Usopp complained. "It's just like when we were in Alabasta."

"Will you guys stop complaining, already?" Natsu yelled. "It's not helping anybody."

"Sorry but not everybody can with stand the heat like you can."

"Natsu's right for a change." Gray pointed out. "You're just going to make harder for the rest of us."

"Aye." Happy agreed. "Our best chance is to find a place with a good amount of shade to rest and heal Ichigo and Erza."

"But we're so tired." Luffy and Usopp both complained.

"YOU TWO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU'RE GETTING A BOOT TO THE TEETH!" Sanji yelled at the two.

"Besides, the more you two complain, the more tired the rest of us are to going to feel." Rukia stated, then look over to Orihime. "Hey, Orihime. What's wrong?"

"I think I see a place where we can rest." Orihime said.

"You did?" Lucy asked, walking up her. "Where?"

"Over there." Orihime pointed at a canyon-like space with plenty of shade. Usopp used his sniper goggles to get a better look at where Orihime was pointing at.

"Hey, she's right." He said. "And there's lots of shade, its prefect."

"Really, where?" Luffy asked, just joining the conversation. Usopp pointed to the spot Orihime found for Luffy.

"It's about we found some shade." Nami said, wiping the sweat off her head. "I'm really getting tired of this heat."

"Nami's so cute when she's sweating." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Even though it does seem like a good place to take a breather, we shouldn't let our guard down." Robin said.

"She's right." Uryu said. "We don't when or where Vangis will send another enemy to attack us. Plus we need to make sure Ichigo and Erza are back to 100%."

"Not to worry, Uryu." Nami said. "Even if those two are still out of commission, we still Luffy and these other muscle heads take of care of them."

"But if those guys are taken out when an even stronger enemy shows up, what we do then?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry about that, Chopper." Renji said. "That won't happen. Not a long shot." Chopper nodded in agreement but was still a little unsure.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled as he charged toward the shade. Usopp, Chopper, Gajeel, Natsu, Brook and Happy soon followed him.

"HEY!" Nami yelled for them to stop, but to no avail. They continue to run toward the shade.

"Come on, you guys." Luffy said. "Let's race, last one there is rotten egg."

"Well, they're full of energy now, aren't they?" Carla asked surprised.

"That's some strange friends you guys get." Renji said the other straw hats.

"One minute they're complaining about they are and now they're running for their lives." Gray said.

"Idiots, it's like all of them have no concept of unknown danger." Nami said irritated.

"You should've already known Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were going to do something like that by now." Franky said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on." Zoro said. "Might as well, go after them."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went after Luffy and the others. Meanwhile Luffy, Natsu, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Happy, and Gajeel are busy having their race. Brook was currently in the lead due to him having less weight and better mobility and the others. Luffy and Natsu were neck and neck in second with Gajeel following them and Usopp, Chopper and Happy in last place.

"They're amazing." Chopper said panting.

"I know, we'll never catch up to them." Usopp said as the three slowpokes stopped to take a breath. "How could they run like that in this heat?"

"I know Natsu could run like that easily but the others are beyond me." Happy stated. Brook stopped as well since he was the closest to the shade. "That was a lot of running." He said. "I so tired, my skin is started to dry out. But I'm a skeleton, so I have no skin. Yohohohoho." Brook looked around and saw the only one there until Nastu and Luffy quickly approached him. "Ahhh, I can't make jokes now." Then Brook started to run again, getting closer and closer to the shade until a tree popped and an orb rolled out. Nastu, Luffy, and Gajeel saw the tree and stopped where Brook was.

"Damn, another one." Gajeel said as the three slowpokes (Usopp, Chopper, and Happy) just showed up.

"Alright, this one's mine." Nastu declared but Luffy stopped him.

"You already got your turn." Luffy said. "It's my turn now."

"Oh, like you're the one to talk, straw-hat." Gajeel said. "You both had a go-round now it's my time."

"YOU FOUGHT AN ENEMY TOO, REMEMBER!" Both Luffy and Natsu yelled.

"I'll go." Usopp said, catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled as the rest of their friends finally caught with them.

"Hey!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro, you guys are here." Luffy said.

"What's going on here?" Renji asked.

"Another tree popped with a shell and Usopp is about to fight it." Luffy explained.

"Is that all?" Sanji asked. "Yo Usopp, you sure you want to take this one?"

"Of course I'm sure." Usopp answered, giving the others a big thumb up even though it's a bit shaky. "I'll handle this one, no problem. But, you're welcome to help if you want." He now turns his attention to the orb. "Now whoever you are come out and fight so I, the great captain Usopp, will bravely and easily defeat you."

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and orb broke revealing a tall silver-haired man with a scythe. "Now which one of you flies said that you would easily beat me?"

"What the…" Natsu said, "Erigor."

Usopp is now visibly shaking. "Okay, who's that?"

"IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Brook screamed in terror along with Chopper.

"That's what people call him." Gray said. "His name is Erigor. He's the leader of a dark guild of wizards that were thrown of their old guilds. They massacre and destroy everyone who gets their way to get power. The group was called 'Eisenward.'"

"I see." Robin said. "So he has the title of the grim reaper not just from the scythe but also from the number of lives he taken."

"Exactly."

"Hey Usopp, are you really sure you wanna take this guy?" Natsu asked. "If you don't, I don't mind taking him down a peg."

"I suggest that you stayed out of this you Fairy Tail swine." Erigor threatened. "If the long nose fool want to be the first of you flies to die be my hands, by all means let him."

"Why you!" Natsu shouted, ready to fight but Usopp stopped him.

"It's ok, I can handle myself." Usopp said, his knees are still shaking. "Don't worry; this is going to a cake walk." Usopp turned his attention to Erigor. "As for you, either surrender or my army of 8,000 super elite soldiers will come out here and crush you like a bug!"

"What did he say?" Natsu asked.

"Pay no attention to that." Zoro said. "Usopp always used that trick and it's starting to get old."

"Did he say that he has an army of 8000 soldiers?" Wendy said.

"Yes, I think he said that." Orihime answered.

"That's so cool." Chopper said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"They really believe him." Renji said deadpanned.

"**USOPP SPELL!**" Usopp yelled. "Razor blades stuck between all your teeth!"

Orihime felt a little sting in her body. "Owie, that's hurts Usopp."

"THEN DON'T LISTEN TO ME! Under your fingernails, Cactus…"

"Enough of your games, kid." Erigor said, charging towards Usopp. Usopp managed to pull out one of his dials from Sky Island.

"**FLASH DIAL!**" Usopp yelled as light came out of the dial, blinding the wizard. Erigor used his wind magic and took flight.

"What the…" Sanji said. "How is he able to fly that?"

"Erigor uses wind magic which gave him the ability to fly." Happy explained. Usopp looked and saw hovering in the air.

"Alright, **SURE KILL: EGG STAR!**" Usopp fired raw eggs from his green kabuto at the flying Erigor who in turn cut the eggs with his scythe.

"Laughable." Erigor mocked. "Be serious, you think that's enough to get me?"

"Hey, that's how I fight!" Usopp shouted back. "You get burned if you keep that big mouth of yours open. **SURE KILL: TABASCO STAR!**" Usopp fired red ball into Erigor's mouth. Erigor started sweat extremely as his mouth was on fire to the point shot out if it.

"Damn you…stupid brat." Erigor cursed as he landed to the ground below.

"I wouldn't land there if I were you." Usopp warned. "Because there's a hell full of caltrop awaiting you."

"Child's play." Erigor used his wind magic to clear the area where he was about to land in.

"**SURE KILL: PEPPER STAR!**" Usopp fired a brown ball at Erigor, causing to him sneeze. "I won't hit you anything that won't work."

"You…little…fly." Erigor said between breaths. "I'll make sure to kill all so swiftly."

"Sorry, but I won't be giving you a chance to retaliate." Usopp said, reloading for his next attack. "**SURE KILL: SHURIKEN METEOR SWARM!**" Usopp then fired a chain of shuriken at Erigor, who thrilled his scythe to block the attack. Erigor took flight again and Usopp fired another round of shuriken and it had the same result. Usopp continued to fire more and more shurikens but nothing changed.

"Wow, Usopp's really taking it to Erigor." Lucy said, watching the battle.

"Aye." Happy agreed. Erigor landed on the ground finally, only to find the area was covered in smoke.

"What the hell?" Erigor said. "Smoke?!"

"You took the bait." Usopp said, loading up for one more attack. "The entire area in which you're standing in is covered gas. **SURE KILL: FIRE STAR!**"

Usopp fired a yellow ball that caught on fire and exploded the moment it entered the gas. Everyone covered their faces from the blast.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know." Orihime said. Smoke covered the area and one figure was seen in the smoke, it was Usopp.

"Alright, Usopp won." Chopper said excited.

"Yah that was awesome, Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

"Well, it was nothing." Usopp bragged. "It was too easy! Ha, ha, ha."

Then from out of nowhere a barrage of wind blades were fired and struck Usopp in the back, causing the long nose to lose consciousness.

"USOPP, NO!" Luffy yelled.

"What in the…" Nami said surprised. "Where did that come?"

"I knew it was too good to be true." Gray said. "Erigor was toying with him this whole time."

"That was too close if I haven't use my wind barrier when I did, I won't be standing here." Erigor walked out of the smoke without a scratch on him and ready for more.

_And now…_

"That was unpleasant." Erigor said, approaching Luffy and the others. "Now, which one of you flies wants to be next?"

"Why you!" Luffy shouted. "You'll PAY!"

"You should be more worried about yourself than that pathetic insect you call a friend." Erigor said coldly. "He's dead. Getting mad isn't going to help him."

"YES, IT WILL!" Luffy yelled. "**GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!**" Luffy stretched both arms back and send them straight forward towards Erigor, who blocked the attack with scythe.

"Nice try, rubber boy." Erigor said with a smirk on his face. "Now, it's my turn. Farwell…"

"**SURE KILL: FIRD BIRD STAR!**" a familiar voice yelled as a huge a fire bird appeared from out of nowhere and shot down Erigor, sending him several feet back. Everyone was surprised from where came from. The voice sounded like Usopp, as matter of fact it was Usopp's voice. Once the smoke cleared, a figure was seen in some sort of pose. It was Usopp's superhero alter ego, 'King of Snipers,' Sogeking.

"What the hell?" Gray asked confused. "Is that Usopp?"

"No." Chopper answered. "That's Sogeking!"

"Sogeking, really?" Luffy asked. "How did he get here?"

"Sogeking?" Lucy asked. "Who's that? It looks Usopp if you ask me."

"Lucy does have a point." Carla added.

"It's Usopp's alter ego." Zoro explained. "It's Usopp's way to feel braver than he is."

"An alter ego?" Chad repeated.

"That looks so cool." Happy, Orihime, and Wendy said with stars in the eyes.

"You got to be kidding me." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

Erigor slowly gotten back to feet after taking the full brunt of that attack and said, "What the hell was that?" He looked at the direction the attack came from and saw Usopp in his Sogeking mask and still alive. "I see. You manage to survive that little onslaught." He then jump in the air took flight. "I guarantee you won't be standing for much longer because I'll send you flying with the wind."

'Oh man.' Usopp thought. 'He's getting back up. Maybe I could've just stayed down and the others handle him. No, I can't think about that now. My friends count on me to win and that's what I'll do.'

"You wrong pal." Usopp said. "You're not going to send me flying anywhere. Because the great Sogeking will finish this fight, right here right now."

"Yah, that's right, get him." Luffy said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Beat him up once for me." Orhime said

"And me." Wendy said.

"Since Usopp had a cheerleading squad?" Rukia asked confused.

"Don't ask, Rukia." Nami said. "We're just as stumped as you."

"They don't see that's Usopp wearing a mask?" Lily asked.

"I guess not." Gajeel said.

"Orihime and Wendy are so hot when they're tricked by Usopp." Sanji said with heart-shaped smoke coming out of his cigarette.

"Pay attention to the fight, Romeo!" Zoro shouted.

"Keep quiet, moss head!" Sanji barked back.

"Fine then you fool, it would your stupidity that you'll end up dead." Erigor said, ready to attack. "**STROM BRINGER!**" He moves his open hand towards Sogeking and a tornado was created, trapping Usopp inside and cutting him with wind blade. The others covered their face from the wind's gust. Once the tornado was requinished, Usopp was falling to the ground, badly injured and has mask broken. Erigor then appeared behind Usopp and said, "Now for good measure, **MAGIC WIND PALM!**" Erigor hit the sniper in the back with a powerful wind current and drove him violently to the ground.

"USOPP!" everyone yelled.

"That was unpleasant." Erigor said, looking at the damage he caused. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about slaughter you flies starting with one wearing the straw hat." Erigor started to approach Luffy, but he stopped. He turned around saw a bloody Usopp back on his feet but barely.

"I hit you with enough force to kill you!" Erigor shouted. "How are you still standing up?!"

"Hey guys." Usopp said to his friends. "Remember that speech I said before this guy showed up."

The group nodded a yes as Erigor looked at the sniper in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said there comes a time where a man must stand up and fight for what he believes in no matter what." Then Usopp turned his attention to Erigor and said, "I won't lose to you or to your stupid magic trick. Because I am going to be a brave warrior of the sea one day and I'll start by beating you."

Erigor laughed at Usopp's declaration and said, "You, a brave warrior of the sea? Don't make me laugh. You won't be able to live long enough to achieve that dream because your life is about to come to an end right now. This is my best trick so far. Now DIE, **EMERA BARAM!**"

A large halo of light formed in Erigor's arms as small leaves appeared, floating around him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Franky asked.

"That's Erigor's most destructive spells." Happy said. "It's a spell that can cut anything."

"Are you serious? A spell that can cut through absolutely anything?"

"Yeah and if Usopp gets hit by that, he's dead." Lucy said worried.

"USOPP, GET OUT OF THERE QUICK!" Luffy yelled.

"Too late." Erigor said as his leaf turned into wind blades. He moved out in front of him and fired his blades at Usopp.

"USOPP, RUN NOW!" Natsu yelled, but it was too late. The attack already connected, surrounding Usopp with small wind blades. But something started to happen, the force of the wind from Erigor was quickly dying down and the blades went back to being regular leaves.

"What?" Erigor said surprised that his attack didn't work. All of the force of Erigor's attack was absorbed in Usopp's palm. "How did…"

"What just happened?" Lucy asked confused.

"That attack was absorbed." Rukia said.

"What's that in Usopp's hand?" Chad asked, seeing another dial in Usopp's hand.

"That's an impact dial." Nami said. "Usopp got when we were in Sky Island."

"What's an impact dial?" Orhime asked.

"It a shell that stores the force an attack so the user of the dial can use that same force against the attack." Zoro explained.

"You little…" Erigor shouted in rage. "**MAGIC WIND PALM!**"

Usopp used the dial to take the force of the attack. "Thanks for the juice." He said he put the dial in Erigor's face. "**IMPACT**!" A shockwave erupted from the dial, hitting Erigor in the face. The dark wizard fell to the ground and disappeared. The shockwave also send into one of the rocks in the canyon. The group ran to where to Usopp is to see if he's okay.

"I did it." Usopp said triumph. "Who's the pirate now? I'm Usopp the pirate, ha ha ha. And what you know I'm the first one here."

"USOPP!" Usopp heard his captain waved to indicate that he's okay.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time: The Poison Dragon Slayer!**

**Sorry I've been gone for some time everyone. School just came back and it's so frustrating. But thank rico94 for doing this chapter for me. Until next time bye.**


	20. Chapter 20:The Poison Dragon Slayer!

**Hey guys chapter 20 is up and to make sure you guys aren't confused this story takes place after Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow but before his fight with Ulquiorra, so don't expect to see any other arrancars to show up. In One Piece the story takes place after the Thriller Bark arc and for Fairy Tail after the Edolas arc so just telling you what enemies will appear and enemies who will not so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Poison Dragon Slayer!

"Finally." Nami said as she sat down on one of the rocks. "I thought we would never find some shade."

"Yeah, we were lucky that Orihime found this place or we would've died from exhaustion." Lucy said, sitting down next to Nami.

The group is currently resting in a rocky area covered in shade. Zoro sat down at the spot and immediately went to sleep. Usopp was getting bandaged up by Chopper. Orihime and Wendy were busying healing Ichigo and Erza. Ishida was talking to Robin about the history of the Quincy. Everybody else, expect for Natsu, were taking a breather after a long walk through the hot desert until…

"SANJI, FOOD!" Luffy yelled to his crew's chef and got kicked in the face as a result.

"IS FOOD THE FIRST YOU THINK ABOUT?!" Sanji yelled back at his captain.

"Not all the time."

Sanji took out his cigarette, lit it and said, "Look around Luffy, and tell do you see anything that appairs editable to you."

Luffy did what he was told and saw nothing but the area they're in and the desert. "No, but what's your point?"

Sanji blew a puff of smoke and said, "My point is that there's nothing for me to prepare. You just going have to wait."

"But, I'm hungry." Luffy complained.

"Me too." Natsu said, cutting into their conversation.

"Aye." Happy said. Then the three of them gotten a series of kicks from a frustrated Sanji.

"I SAID TO WAIT YOU DAMN NUMSKULLS!" Sanji yelled as he walked to the others.

"You know they can't help themselves, Sanji." Gray said. "You shouldn't get mad at them."

"I'm not. Oh and by the way, WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!"

Gray looked down and noticed that he only wearing his underwear again. "AHH, NOT AGAIN! HEY SANJI, CAN YOU LOAN ME YOUR JACKET?"

"NO WAY!"

"OH COME ON!"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"

Nami, Lucy, and Carla looked at the two, thinking that they completely lost their minds.

"Those idiots." Carla said.

"How those two would have so much energy is beyond me." Nami said then looked at Lucy. "How did lose his clothes? He had them on a second ago."

Lucy shook her head and said, "I don't know. He's been losing his clothes so many times I've stopped caring."

As Sanji and Gray continue to argue, Wendy walked up to the group and said, "Hey everyone, Ichigo and Erza finally woke up."

That caught everyone's attention, expect for Zoro who is still sleeping. "Really?" Natsu and Luffy said in unison.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked the first. "Where are we?"

"It's good to see that you're awake, Mr. Shinigami and Ms. Erza." Robin said to the two.

"Erza, my love~!" said a love struck Sanji. "You're awake, thanks heavens." Everyone else rushed to Erza and Ichigo, happy that they're awake.

"It was about time, you two." Renji said. "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Shut up, Renji." Ichigo fired back.

"What happened while we were unconscious?" Erza asked.

"Well, another enemy showed up when we were walking in the desert." Ishida explained. "He called himself Erigor."

"What?! Erigor appeared, when?!"

"A few minutes after you and Ichigo won your battles." Sado said.

"Ok, what happened next?" Ichigo asked.

"Then, Usopp fought Erigor and won." Natsu answered.

"What? Usopp did?" Erza said in disbelief.

"Well, it was nothing really." Usopp gloated. "It was a walk in the park actually."

"A walk in the park, huh?" Ichigo said. "Those bandages said otherwise."

"Come on, cut me some slack. I looked that guy in the eye and then I gave him an old-school beating. He was crying for his life, begging no more…"

As Usopp continues to tell his version on how the fight between him and Erigor went down, Ichigo and Erza got back to their feet.

"Oh, Ms. Erza." Brook said, standing in front Erza. "May I see your panties?"

And the next thing everybody knew is that Brook was found underneath of left the boulder is which thrown through in the hands of Erza.

"W-What happened?" Usopp asked scared. "Hey Brook, are you okay?"

"That's why Erza is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail." Happy said as mostly everyone is a little scared of Erza's strength.

"That much power…" Orihime said. "And she just woke up."

"She's scarier than Nami." Chopper said scared.

"That Erza for ya." Happy said

Then a tree popped out of the sand and rolled out a ball. The ball cracked open and revealed a giant snake with dragon wings and a man with spiky crimson hair. Team Natsu narrowed their eyes knowing who it is.

"Now then shall we get rid of them, Cuberos?" the man asked his snake.

"What the…" Nami said, looking at the huge snake. "What is that thing?"

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed in horror.

"CALM DOWN, YOU THREE!" Gajeel and Lily yelled at the terrified trio.

"Who's the guy with the snake?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Cobra, a member of the dark guild called Oracion Seis." Erza said. "And that snake's name is Cuberos."

"Is he like that Erigor person from before?" Rukia asked.

"Not exactly." Lucy said. "Just like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, this guy is dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer?" Nami repeated. "But which element does he have?"

"He used poison." Natsu said.

"P-Poison?" Chopper repeated.

Luffy looked at Cobra with a stern look in his eyes then turned Cuberos. "Woah…" Luffy said.

"Is there something wrong Luffy?" Orihime asked.

"That snake…" Luffy started, and then stars appeared in his eyes. "That snake is so cool."

"WHY ARE YOU ADMIRING THE SNAKE, YOU DUMBASS?!" Usopp yelled, slapping the air.

"Are all of you done?" Cobra asked. "Because this is starting to get boring, now which one of you will my Cuberos' next meal."

Renji walked up, drawing his zanpakuto and said, "I'll take on, let's do this."

"Uh, Renji." Happy said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Happy's right, pineapple head." Gajeel added. "It's best to let another dragon slayer to take this guy."

"First off, don't call me pineapple head jackass." Renji said. "Second, don't worry about me. I can handle myself just fine. Ichigo is not the only one of us who can use bankai. So don't blink this will over in a flash. **BANKAI!**" Smoke surrounds Renji. As the smoke cleared, Renji's weapon has changed into a huge whip shaped like a snake's skeleton. "**HIHIO ZABIMARU!**"

"So that's Renji's bankai." Robin said. "It's a lot different from Ichigo's."

"It's so cool." Luffy, Chopper and Happy said with stars in their eyes.

"STOP GETTING SO EXCITED, IDIOTS!" Usopp yelled at the trio.

"Interesting technique, am I to be impressed by that?" Cobra asked.

"Don't worry about being impressed." Renji warned. "Just worry staying in one piece." Renji lashed Zabimaru at Cobra, but the dragon slayer remains still.

'Hold on, why isn't he moving or attempting to block Renji's attack?' Ishida thought. 'Hold on…'

Ishida then remember his and Renji's battle against one of the espadas in Hueco Mundo and think Renji was falling for the same trap.

"RENJI, STOP YOUR ATTACK!" Ishida shouted.

"Too late." Cobra said, and then Zabimaru suddenly froze. Cobra snapped his figures and pressure fell upon Renji, causing him to fall to the ground and his bankai to be destroyed, leaving a creator in the area where Renji is. Everyone expect for Team Natsu were shocked at what just happened.

"What in the…" Sanji said, "I thought you said he uses poison."

"He does." Erza said. "He could also use sound magic as well."

"You're kidding." Usopp said. "Hey Renji, be careful." Renji slowly got back to his feet as his bankai returned to its sword form.

"Alright, so you use more than poison huh?" Renji said. "Look like I need to stay on my toes." Renji put his left hand near the hilt of his sword and guide his hand to the tip of the blade. "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Renji's sword transformed into long 6-part segmented blade, activating his shikai.

"This that's Renji's shikai, huh?" Robin said, observing Renji's zanpakuto.

"You know it doesn't what changed your sword into, the result will remain the same." Cobra said. "**SOUND PALM!**" Cobra created a sound wave from his palm, heading for Renji. Lucky, Renji shunpoed out of the way and then lashed his newly-formed like whip. Cobra got on his pet snake and took flight.

"No way." Nami said shocked. "That snake is flying."

"AWESOME!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes again. Renji landed in the air looking at his opponent as he took flight on his snake.

"I see, without any type assistance you're able to stand in mid-air." Cobra said.

"Yeah, that's right." Renji said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th division in the Gotei 13."

"My name is Cobra, member of the dark guild called Oracion Seis." Renji lashed his shikai at Cobra again and Cobra began to use his dragon slayer magic. "**Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!**" A magic seal appeared in front of Cobra created a poison made fangs and stopped the lieutenant's blade. "Now, **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!**"Cobra crossed his arms and sends two poison waves at Renji, destroying his shikai.

Renji sonidoed out of the way and moved his swords hilt. "Now, I got you." The fragments of Renji's shikai began to levitate around the poison dragon slayer. "**Higa Zekko!**" He yelled as he used his reiatsu to fire the fragments at Cobra.

Corba jumps in the air and turned himself upside down. "**Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!**" he said as gathers the poison in his arms and legs and countered Renji's attack. "You're wide open." Renji's eyes widen, remembering that Higa Zekko does leave him wide open. "**Poison Dragon's Scales!**" A magic seal appeared in front of Cobra, launching scale-like poison at Renji. The lieutenant jumped out of the way, but one of the poison scales managed to cut his left leg, causing him to winch in pain. "**Sound Palm!**" Corba appeared behind Renji and use a sound wave to make Renji crash to the ground below.

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled.

"Damn it, this isn't good." Ichigo said as Cobra returned to his pet snake. Renji was having a hard time to get to back his feet. His vision starts to get a little burry and he started to cough up blood.

"Oh, no." Lucy said.

"The poison is in his system." Chopper said.

"That's right." Cobra said. "And it'll destroy your friend from the inside out and you're next." Luffy and the others prepare to fight the dragon slayer until…

"Hey…" Renji said weakly. His footing is a little shaky but he was still standing strong. "I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot."

"I suggest you stay down. You'll just make the poison move through your veins faster."

"So what, this poison won't kill me. I'm still going to kick your ass. **BANKAI!**" Renji activated his bankai again, changed his weapon back into the snake-skeleton whip. "**Hihio Zabimaru!**"

"You already saw what happened the first time. What makes you think that things would be different?"

"I don't know, but it never hurts to try." Renji lashed his weapon at Cobra, trying to connect this time.

"Fine then, you'll die." Poison came out of Cuberos and Cobra quickly consumed. "**Poison Dragon's Roar!**" Cobra put hands together and blew poison out of his mouth.

"I don't think so." The end of each segment of Zabimaru began to light up and a high concentrated energy ball began to form in the mouth. "**Hikotsu Taiho!**" Zabimaru fired an energy blast from its mouth, overpowering Cobra's attack and hitting the dragon slayer and his snake. Cobra fell to the ground defeated and disappeared.

"Take that." Renji said before he fell as well but luckily he was caught by Luffy.

"There, got him." Luffy said as he reels Renji in. Chopper examined the shinigami to if there's any poison left in his body.

"Well Chopper, is he okay?" Rukia asked concerned.

"He'll be okay." Chopper said. "The poison is out of his system. He's just passed out from fatigue."

Rukia signed in relief at her childhood will be okay. It was at that moment, Zoro woke up from his nap.

"Morning, guys." Zoro said. "What happened?"

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING?!" everyone expect for Robin and Sado yelled, astonished that Zoro was asleep with that battle took place.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Orihime vs Angel!**

**Until next time see ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: Orihime vs Angel!

**Hey guys time for chapter 21**

* * *

Chapter 21: Orihime vs. Angel!

Nighttime came and everyone was sound asleep expect for Orihime, who was looking up at sky, remembering how strong everyone was.

'It's been crazy the last few days.' Orihime thought as she remembers the battles that Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu and the others had ever since they met each other. 'Everyone is so strong and all I've done is cheering for them on the sidelines.' Then she got on her feet with a determined look on her face. 'Alright then the next enemy that shows up, I will challenge them and I will defeat them.' She nodded her head. 'It's about time I protect everyone, including you Ichigo.' She takes a look at Ichigo and then decided to go to sleep with the others. But before she could another tree popped out of the sand and rolled out a seed.

"Oh no, Ichigo wake up!" Orihime shouted, shaking the slepping Ichigo. "Luffy, Natsu, come on you guys! We got trouble!" Orhime shook everyone, trying to wake them up until Luffy open his eyes a little.

"Huh, what's going on?" Luffy asked, looking around and saw Orihime. "Oh hey Orhime, is it morning yet?"

"No, it's the middle of the night." Orihime answered. "But that's not important right now. Another enemy has showed up."

"Is that so?" Luffy said as he starts to look around again. "Where? I don't see any enemies."

"Over there, Luffy." Orihime pointed to where she last saw the tree but saw herself instead. "What the…?"

"What the…" Luffy repeated. "Orihime, that's you. But how come you're right here and over there at the same time?"

'Orihime' spoke up and said, "Luffy, get away from that woman. She's an imposter."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't listen to her, Luffy." Orhime said to Luffy, confusing him. "She's just trying to trick you."

"Stop lying to him!" 'Orihime' said to Orihime. "Luffy, you have to get away from her. She's the enemy. She looks like me so she can kill you and the others."

"Luffy, please listen to me." The real Orihime pleaded to the straw hat captain. "I'm the real Orihime, you have to believe me."

Right now Luffy don't know who to believe, he is severely confused about which Orihime is the real one. "Ahh, this is so confusing. My brain hurts trying to tell you two apart." Luffy said, sitting trying to think. Then a mysterious weapon appeared in 'Orihime's' hands as she prepares to strike Luffy from behind with it.

The real Orihime saw the imposter making a move and quickly put her on hairclips to activate her Shun Shun Rikka. "**SANTEN KESSHUN!**" she yelled as she created an orange shield behind Luffy and protected him from the fake Orihime's attack. That shocked Luffy as much as it did the imposter.

"What in the hell…" The fake Orihime said as she fell back to her position. "What kind of magic is that?"

Luffy looks at the shield in wonder, and then looks at the two Orihimes. "Uh, what's going on? How come that Orihime got a weapon and where did this orange thingy come from?"

"Like I said Luffy, the Orihime holding the weapon is an imposter." The real Orihime said. "And that orange shield you're looking at, that's my Shun Sun Rikka."

"So, you made this thing? That's so cool, Orihime." Luffy looks at the fake Orihime and realized that she is the fake. "Wait then, that Orihime is a fake?!"

The shield receded and returned Orihime's hairclips. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

The imposter laughed at Luffy's hardheadedness and said the two. "So you figured it out, did you? It took you long enough, Straw Hat."

"Why you?" Luffy said standing up. "Who are you and why do you look like my friend?"

The fake Orihime ignored the question and said, "Mistress, they figured out my true identity."

"Really Gemini, is that so?" a feminine voice said, approaching Luffy and Orihime. Then the fake Orihime turned into two identical creatures and disappeared. "It won't make a difference. They'll die by my hands." The owner of the voice was a woman about Rukia's height, with short silver hair and bangs covering her forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." She said. "My name is Angel. I see you two were well acquitted with my Gemini."

"Gemini?" Orihime repeated.

"That's correct. Gemini is one of the few celestial creatures that are contracted to me. I'm a celestial wizard."

"A celestial what?" Luffy said. "That makes no sense at all. You're real dense, you know that?"

"Really, you shouldn't be talking little boy. It's like the pot calling the kettle black. Anyways, I'm here to see that the both of you along with your friends are eliminated." Then Angel turned her attention to Ichigo and the others, who were still asleep. "After I'm through with you two, I wonder how they would feel if they were to be killed by the two people they considered to be their friends."

Orihime's eyes widen at what Angel said as Luffy was enraged by it. "Why you!" he said. "I'm gonna kick your …" He was cut off when Orihime put her arm in front of Luffy.

"I'll fight you." Orihime said to Angel, surprising Luffy.

"Wait Orihime, let me fight her. I want to make her pay for what she said!" Luffy was about to step up to wizard but Orihime stopped him.

"Sorry Luffy, I understand how you feel. But I think I need to take this one." She smiled and said. "And don't worry about me, Ichigo and the others aren't the only ones who know how to fight."

Luffy nodded in understanding and stepped back allowing Orihime to battle Angel.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Angel said, reaching for one of her keys. "Well, confidence could get you so far. Just a little warning, you should let the Straw Hat help you for reasons like this. Open, gate of the scorpion: Scorpio!" Angel pointed the key at Orihime and a magic circle appeared, revealing a dark-skin man with red and white hair and a gun that looks like a scorpion's tail.

"What?" Orihime said shocked at what Angel just did. "How did she do that?"

"Whoa, that's totally awesome!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes again.

"So Angel, you called me." Scorpio said to Angel. "I was in the middle of my date."

"My apologies Scorpio, but this won't take long." Angel said. "Deal with the boy in the straw hat first then you can go back to your date. I'll even give you something to assist you. Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!" Angel used a silver key to summon a sphere-shaped robot with a halo on top. Angel snapped her fingers and the spirit turned into a gun. "Here, use Caelum to eliminate him."

Scorpio grabbed Caelum and aimed for Luffy. "Ok then, if you wanna fight me bring it on!" Luffy at Scorpio as Caelum charges up to fire. "**GOMU GOMU NO…**" Caelum's blast is all charged up and is about to fire. "…**BAZOOKA!**" Caelum fires its beam at Luffy as Luffy hits his attack on Scorpio. Luffy was hit by the blast in point-blank range as Scorpio was send flying into a boulder, dropping Caelum.

Orihime's eyes widen as Luffy was severely damaged from the attack and fell to ground.

"LUFFY!" Orihime yelled as she ran towards him.

"Ah crap, that hurts." Luffy said as he struggles to get up.

"Are you okay? I'll heal you!" Then Angel appeared behind Orihime, surprising her.

"You should be concerned about yourself than your little friend." Angel said coldly and kicked Orihime in the face; sending her back a few meters back.

"Orhime!" Luffy shouted. "Damn you, you'll pay!" Then a green beam of light was fired through his right shoulder, knocking out the pirate.

"LUFFY!" Orihime yelled as Luffy fell to the ground.

Angel walked pass the unconscious pirate and towards the two spirits. "Thank you Scorpio, that would all. I'll handle the rest from here." Then Scorpio disappeared returned to the celestial spirit world.

Orihime looked at the unconscious Luffy and said, "Hold on Luffy, **SOTEN KISSHUN!**" An orange field appeared around Luffy and started healing him.

Angel saw the orange field around Luffy and turned her attention to Orihime. "You're still trying to save him? Don't worry, he's not dead yet. I wanted to see how will your friends react when they see that they were attacked by their own friend. So, I want to know their reaction if they were to die by your hands."

Orihime's eyes widen and start to water. "No, I can't…I wouldn't…"

"Who ever said that you would do it personally? Open, gate of the twins: Gemini!" Then the same identical creatures appeared and changed into Orihime. "You see, Gemini has a unique ability to transform into anybody, matching their body, voice and power. Observe."

Gemini displayed their ability of copying Orihime's power by making the orange field around the pirate disappear. "Now do you see? You can't beat me, you don't have the power. You mind as well give up. Gemini, use Caelum and finish her."

Gemini did what they were told grabbed Caelum as it changed into a sword. Gemini swung the changed weapon at Orihime and she used Saten Kesshun to block the attack. Then Gemini continued to swing Caelum at Orihime shield so that they can break it and finish her.

'She's right.' Orihime thought as she starts to cry. 'I'm not strong enough to defeat her or to protect my friends. I just wanted to show that I can fight alongside everyone and not get in the way but I can't do it.'

Gemini began to use Orihime's powers again to copying her Koten Zanshun to break through her defense. "Finally, I'm through." Gemini said. "Farwell kid, it's been fun."

Orihime closed her eyes, expecting the worst but when she opened them she saw the fake Orihime stopped and was in tears. "I can't do it." Gemini said. "I'm sorry Angel! I won't do what you want!"

Angel was enraged at her spirit's declaration and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I can't do it. After what she did earlier, when she protected her idiot friend and in the middle of the battle when she tried to heal him before I was summoned, I just couldn't do it."

"Fine then, if you won't do it." Angel walked up to Gemini and snatched Caelum from Gemini and cut the spirit down, send to the spirit world. "Then, I will!" Orihime activated her shield again but this Angel destroyed it easily with Caelum and prepares to strike Orihime down with it. But the attack was stopped. Angel looked behind her to see what caused her attack to stop and Luffy, on his feet and his arm stretched out to stop Angel from attack. "What? How did…"

"Orihime, don't listen to word that she said." Luffy said. "I know that you can beat her. As matter of fact, even though they're asleep, everyone knows that you can win."

Orihime's look of despair disappeared when Luffy said that and she prepares to fight back. "Thanks, Luffy. I needed that, now it's my turn. **KOTEN ZANSHUN!**" Orihime created a big rotating orange circle from hairpins and threw it at the celestial wizard, cutting her and caused her to step back.

"How dare you...! Who do you think you are?!" Angel used Caelum to strike at Orihime again but used her shield to block it.

"I'm the person who can now fight alongside my friends." Orihime said, and used her Koten Zanshun to cut throught her making her disappear.

Orihime was elated knowing that she just won. "I did it!" she shouted as the sun rises to start a new day. 'I knew I can do it. Now, I know I can fight alongside everybody after all.'

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Sand Crocodile!**

**Done with chapter 21 now 22 will be coming up!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Sand Crocodile!

Chapter 22: The Sand Crocodile!

Everyone was awoken and started traveling through the desert again.

"So after that I defeated her using my 'Zoten Kanshun'." Orihime said telling what happened while everyone slept.

"Wow, I can't believe we all slept through your battle." Usopp said.

"I also can't believe it was Angel you fought." Lucy said.

"Good job winning your fight, Orihime." Ichigo said. "I'm glad you weren't hurt too bad."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Orihime smiled at him. After that, everyone just kept walking in silence except for Luffy who kept saying he's thirsty. Then, there was a huge wall that got in there way.

"Whoa. This is huge!" Luffy said.

"Great how are we suppose to get through this wall?" Lucy said. Luffy then saw a bright blue light in his pocket. He picked it up showing the blue orb.

"This things glowing?" Luffy said. He pointed it in the air and the blue orb shot a blue light towards the wall. After that nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Zoro said. "So, what do we do now?" He leaned against the wall. A second later, the wall broke into big pieces and tumbled on Zoro.

"ZORO!" Everyone screamed his name. It was silent for a moment, then Zoro lifted the huge rock and threw it.

"I could have died!" He yelled out and everyone stood in shock except Robin at how he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Yeah, a normal person would die." Robin said.

"Cut that out!" Usopp said to Robin.

"Zoro's so strong." Orihime said.

"Yeah he's like a gorilla." Franky told her.

"Who are you calling a gorilla?!" Zoro shouted at Franky. They went over the pile of rocks and gotten to the other side. There, a tree came out of the ground and rolled a seed out. Sand exploded from the seed and reverted back revealing Crocodile. He had a long-stitched scar across his nose and a golden hook on his left hand. He wore an orange and black stripe shirt buttoned, dark brown pants and a green fur coat.

"You wanna be a mummy?" He said to the group.

"Croc!" Luffy said.

"Crocodile!" Robin said shocked to see her former boss here.

"Whose he?" Gray said.

"Crocodile." Usopp said. "Another Shichibukai." He stepped back in fear.

"Another one huh?" Ichigo said.

"Usopp!" Zoro said. "He's a "Former" Shichibukai."

"Still fighting with friends and people you don't know, eh Straw Hat?" Crocodile said. "That's why you and I are different ranks as pirates!"

"Yeah, you're right. Now you're way below me." Natsu and Happy tried their best not to laugh at the response Luffy gave.

"How dare you, you little brat!" A vein popped on Crocodile's forehead. "I'll make sure you and your friends turn to dust!"

"Bring it on, Croc!" Luffy was about to punch him but Gray stopped him.

"Luffy let me fight him." Gray told him.

"You sure Gray?" He nodded.

"Be careful, Gray." Robin said. "He has the power of the Suna Suna no Mi. He's a sand man."

"Don't worry, I got this covered." Ice frost came from his body as he took of his shirt.

"You think you can beat me, brat?" Crocodile said.

"I don't think. I know." Gray charges in preparing an attack. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray creates a lance made of ice and shoots them at Crocodile but went through his body due to him only being sand. "What the...?"

"Don't you get it? I'm completely made of sand. You're attacks won't harm me." Crocodile said to Gray who cursed under his breath.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray creates an ice hammer and drops it onto the former shichibukai with great force. The results stay the same as crocodile form back to his self.

"If you're done playing around, I'll show you how to attack. Desert Spada!" Crocodile's right hand turns into a blade and stabs the ground making the ground split. Gray saw this and jumped out of the way before it hit. When he hit the ground his eyes along with everyone's except for Luffy and Robin as they saw that the desert literally split in half from Crocodile's attack.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

"That attack could cut a human in half." Erza said.

"Gray be careful!" Ishida shouted to him.

_"This is bad. Not only does my attack not affect him but I need to woory about his attacks."_ Gray was thinking of a plan to try and defeat this enemy.

"Gray!" Luffy yelled out. "Water can affect him!"

_"Water?" _Then, he thought of an idea. "Ice Make: Dome!" Gray created a dome made of ice surrounding Gray and Crocodile in it.

"What's Gray thinking?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know but I think he's coming up with something." Sado said. Inside the dome, Gray stood watching Crocodile.

"Just because you put this dome here isn't gonna do much." Crocodile said. "Even if you have a plan it's too late since you're gonna die. Desert Girasole!" Crocodile made a huge quicksand in the ground below Gray. Gray didn't have time to dodge as he was now being sucked in.

"Damn, Ice Make: Floor!" Gray made the entire floor turn to ice before being sucked in underground. "Natsu!"

Outside the dome, Natsu heard Gray calling his name. "What is it?!" He yelled back. Natsu heard something about using his Magic to melt the ice. "Okay! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathed fire from his mouth and started melting the ice. Meanwhile, inside the dome Gray was charging at Crocodile.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray created ice spikes from the ground. Crocodile just used his sand to dodge.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Crocodile said. "Your attacks won't work on me." Crocodile came in front of Gray. "Barchan!" Crocodile swings his right arm making a crescent-shaped trail of sand behind and slashed Gray's left leg. He falls on his back and when Gray looked at what Crocodile did to his leg he screamed seeing that all his moisture in his leg was gone. "Now you die." But before Crocodile could do anything to Gray, a whole bunch of water came falling down on both Crocodile and Gray.

"Yosh! I did it!" Natsu said.

"How did you?" Gray got up from his feet and his leg was back to normal.

"I thought if water affected you I would let my friend melt the dome." Gray said smiling. "Ice Make: Lance!" Lances came from Gray's hand and pierced Crocodile causing him to cough up blood.

"You insolent fool! You think you can beat me!" Crocodile removed his hook revealing a poisonous one underneath.

"Careful Gray!" Robin said. "It's poisonous!" Crocodile charged at him ready to strike him with the hook.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" Gray freezes the hook making Crocodile's eyes widen. "I said I'll defeat you and I will!"

"You bastard! Who do you think I am!? Desert La Spada!" Four sand blades formed from Crocodile's hand and charged forward at Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray creates a shield made of ice and blocks the attack. "Ice Make: Bow!" Gray creates a bow made of ice. He also creates an arrow made of ice and jumps high in the air. "Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray shoots his arrow and it cuts through his shield and hits crocodile. He then disappears as Gray hits the floor.

"You did it Gray!" Usopp said.

"Not bad, Ice boy." Gajeel said.

"Heh, I would've done better." Natsu said.

"What you say, fire breath?!" While Natsu and Gray were fighting, Vangis showed up.

**"Well done, Kids." **Vangis said. **"You have finished three of the islands."**

"Who cares!" Natsu yelled. "Take us to the next island so we can finish this!"

**"As you wish." **Vangis then transported everyone to the final island. **"Foolish children. They have yet to realize how powerful I'm becoming."**

* * *

**Next Time: Ruin Island! Beautiful Fall!**

**I think the next chapter's title is a bit suckish. Well anyway enjoy the chapter and wait for the next.**


	23. Chapter 23: Ruin Island!

**Okay people here is chapter 23**

* * *

Chapter 23: Ruin Island! The Beautiful Fall!

Everyone fell to the ground after they were transported. They all looked around and were amazed at how beautiful the place was. The trees were in orange and red and there were broken pieces everywhere what seemed to be writing on it. Leaves kept falling down from every tree and there were apples hanging from the branches.

"So beautiful!" Lucy said.

"This place is fascinating." Nami said. Luffy saw the fruits in the trees. He stretched his arms to grab it and took a bite.

"These apples are delicious!" Luffy said. "Sanji, make me some applesauce!"

"Alright, just wait." Sanji said as he was going to prepare what Luffy told him to.

Rukia then noticed Robin looking at the pieces with writing on them. "Hey Robin." Rukia said getting Robin's attention.

"Yes Ms. Shinigami?" Robin said smiling.

"What you looking at." Rukia bent over looking at the writing.

"These ruin pieces describe the islands purpose for being here." Robin explained. "But it doesn't say much."

"Well, why don't we go eat first, then you can read all these ruin writings." Rukia said. Robin nodded. Sanji has made applesauce for all the boys while he made apple pies for the girls.

"This is good!" Luffy said while eating his applesauce.

"Yeah but how come the girls get the good stuff." Ichigo said annoyed that Sanji has given them the crappy stuff.

"This is so good Sanji!" Wendy said.

"It's alright." Carla said.

"Sanji's cooking is the best I've ever tasted." Orihime said. Lucy nodded as she ate.

"Oh it makes me so happy to see you enjoy my apple pie." Sanji said as he was on one knee.

"How come we can't have some!" Natsu said angry at Sanji.

"Because you guys don't deserve it!" Sanji said.

"What you mean?!" Gajeel said. "We worked our butts off trying to defeat the enemies."

"Gajeel's right!" Usopp said. "We want apple pies!"

"No way! Think about the ladies!" Sanji was having a fight with everyone. Luffy laughed at the sight while Zoro just went to a nearby tree to sleep.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep except for Robin who was looking at the ruins.

_"These ruins seem to hold interesting information." _Robin thought as she read. Nami eyes opened a little and saw Robin.

"Robin?" Nami said startling her.

"Oh, hello ms Navigator." Robin said.

"What are you doing this late at night." Nami said rubbing her eyes.

"Just looking at the ruins." Robin said.

"It's late, Robin. You should get some sleep." Robin nodded as she was a bit sleepy and went to sleep. But then she heard something. Not sure what it was, she got up and went to find out where it was from. She looked behind a ruin and saw a tree rolling out a seed.

She wanted to warn everyone but was too late as the seed exploded revealing a man with blue hair.

* * *

**Next Time: Robin's Determination!**

**I know. This chapter is really short but don't worry I'll make the next one long. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Robin's Determination!

**Here is chapter 24. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Robin's Determination!

The seed exploded and a blue haired man showed up. He had red markings above and below his right eye. He wore a hooded dark blue coat and dark pants tupcked inside lace boots.

"Who are you?" Robin asked him.

"Jellal Fernandes." Jellal said.

"What do you want?" Robin questioned him.

"That's none of your business." he said. "But anyone who stands in my way isn't getting away. " Robin begins to take a battle stance. Jellal removes his coat and begins to attack. "Meteor!" Jellal moves at fast speed which Robin can't keep up with.

_"He's fast."_ Jellal kicks Robin on the back making her fall to the ground.

"You're nothing!" Jellal said, grinning. Robin got on her feet. Jellal moved at incredible speed again, ready to attack Robin.

"Veinte Fleur!" Robin spouted 10 arms out of each of her arms. "Calendula!" Jellal does close combat which Robin blocks. But she couldn't hold it anymore and Jellal punches her through one of the monuments.

"Is that all you got?" Jellal asked.

"How could you destroy these ancient writings?" Robin said. "Do you have absolutely no regard for the history created?"

"History?" Jellal laughed. "Who cares about that? I'm planning on resurrecting Zeref, so I do not concern myself with the past."

Robin stared at him. "The words of a fool."

Jellal became furious. "You bitch! I'll show you the true power of my Heavenly Body Magic!" Jellal went up in the air.

_"I must not let him ruin these monuments."_ Robin began running.

"Running away isn't going to help you." Jellal places both his hands on top of each other with the top hand showing his index and middle finger. Then, seven magic seals appear in front of Jellal, connecting each other. "Grand Chariot!" All seven seals releases a powerful blast and hits the area Robin's in.

* * *

Everyone woke up at the sudden explosion they heard.

"What was that?" Sado said.

"It looks like it came from over there." Ichigo said.

"Wait, where's Robin?" Nami said.

"You don't think?" Ishida said.

Zoro nodded. "She must be battling."

"Let's go." Rukia said. Everyone nodded and went.

When they arrived, the whole thing was covered in smoke. They all waited for it to lift so they can know what happened. When it did, everyone was shocked to see Robin laying on a broken monument with blood running down her chin.

"Robin!" Everyone shouted and ran to her.

"Chopper how is she?" Luffy said.

"She isn't too injured, so she should be fine." he said.

"Whoever did this to Robin is gonna pay!" Luffy said.

The groups heard a laugh. "It's nice to see you again, Erza."

Erza's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Jellal..."

"Who's he?" Brook said.

"Jellal!" Natsu shouted. "You're suppose to be in prison!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Gray said. "He's a fake."

"Bastard, did you do this to Robin!" Luffy yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said. Then, Robin stood up.

"Robin..." Usopp said. She looked around and saw all the ruins smashed in pieces.

"It's too late now." Robin said. "I won't forgive you."

"Huh. You won't forgive me?" Jellal said. "Why do you desire to protect these ruins. They aren't even yours."

"Correct." Robin replied. "They don't belong to anyone. But now, I do not feel like talking to you."

"Meteor!" Jellal goes in the air and charges at Robin.

"Cien Fleur: Spider Net!" Robin spouts a hundred arms and creates a net, which Jellal gets caught in.

"What the hell?" Jellal said as he struggled to get out. The net then disappears and Jellal began to fall.

"Treinta Fleur: Hang!" Thirty arms come out from a branch of a tree and grabs Jellal by the legs. They swing Jellal around and lets go making Jellal hit a tree.

"You bastard!" Jellal said as he held his head which was bleeding. Jellal crosses his arms above his head.

Erza's eyes widened as she knew what he was doing. "Jellal! Don't do it." A black orb is formed and grows rapidly.

"Take this! Altairis!" He then tosses the orb at Robin. Luffy got in front of her and blocks the attack.

"LUFFY!" Everyone shouts his name.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama!" The orb then explodes and Luffy smashes through a tree.

"Luffy!" Chopper runs towards him.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled at him. Two arms spouts out of Jellal's chest and begins to choke him.

"What the?" Jellal said as he tries to get the arms of his neck.

"I will not forgive you for this." Robin said to him.

"You bitch! Meteor!" Jellal charges towards Robin.

"Doce Fleur!" Robin spouts twelve arms out of Jellal's body. Two arms restrains each of his leg, each of his arms, and four restrains his neck.

"No! I can't be defeated!"

"Clutch!" Robin breaks his back and he disappears.

"Robin, you won!" Nami said.

"You did a super good job." Franky said.

"What a cruel thing he has done." Robin said as she saw all the ruins destroyed.

"It's okay, Robin." Rukia said. "There are others to look at." Robin smiled.

"It looks like Luffy is okay." Chopper said. "He just needs some rest."

"I guess we all need to rest." Erza said. "We can start traveling in the morning." Everyone nodded and a few minutes later they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Time: The Celestial Wizard!**

**Okay here is the chapter. Hope you like it and please review. Till next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Celestial Wizard!

**Alright chapter 25 is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Celestial Wizard!

It was morning and Luffy and Robin both recovered. The group began to walk.

"So, the only people who hasn't fought yet is Lucy, Franky, and Brook." Wendy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Well you guys should be on your guard." Erza said. "You don't know when an enemy might appear." At that moment, a tree emerged from the ground and rolled out a seed.

"Looks like the enemy has arrived." Ishida said. Electricity came out from the seed and exploded revealing a man who wore loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil.

"Enel!" Nami said.

"Who's he?" Orihime said.

"Ha ha ha ha! I am a god!" Enel said.

"A god?!" Natsu said. "Is he really?!"

"Um, yeah kinda." Luffy replied.

"No way!" Carla said.

"I don't care if he's a "god" or a "wad". Either way, I'll use him to wipe my butt!" Brook said. Everyone laughed at what Brook said.

"Wait, can you even poop?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you asking him a question like that?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I can poop." Brook replied.

"Why did you answer him?!" Ichigo said.

"Enough! Be gone, vermin!" Enel said. "The Blue Sea now belongs to me!"

"I don't remember anyone saying you can have it!" Sanji said.

"A god does not need permission from the likes of you." He said.

"God, God, God! All you say is you're a god but you look weak to me!" Natsu said.

"You bastard! I'll turn you filthy groundlings to ashes with my thunderbolts and take it by force!" Enel said.

"We won't let you do here what you did at Skypiea." Robin said.

"That's right!" Luffy said. "We're gonna knock you back to where you came from!"

"Luffy!" Lucy said. "Let me fight him."

"You sure about this, Lucy?" Gray said.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said.

"You think you can defeat me you puny human?" Enel said. "I am god!"

"I don't care! We gonna see if you're god or not." Lucy takes out one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Then a muscular humanoid cow appeared.

"What is that?" Nami said.

"Looks yummy." Luffy said with drool coming from his mouth.

"It's just like what that person did." Orihime said remembering Angel summoning her celestial spirits with the keys.

"Lucy! Your body is just perfect!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"What did you say to my Lucy?!" Sanji said.

"Your Lucy? She's my Lucy!" Taurus said.

"Enough, look Taurus just handle that guy." Lucy said pointing towards Enel.

"Okay!" Taurus said. "Rampage!" Taurus jumps in the air, swinging his axe. He lowers his axe on the ground and makes a straight line a rocks heading towards Enel.

"50,000,000 Volt Vari!" Enel releases a powerful lightning bolt towards Taurus's attack and engulf Taurus.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouts to her celestial spirit.

"What power!" Gajeel said.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Taurus said before he disappeared to the celestial spirit realm.

"No way..." Lucy said.

"Ha ha ha ha! No one can defeat me! I am god!" Enel said.

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" A man with a large scorpion tail appeared.

"We are! What can I do for you, Lucy." Scorpio said. "I'm in the middle of a date with Aquarius."

"Hurry and beat him." Lucy said.

"We are! Okay! Sand Buster!" Scorpio unleashed a sand tornado towards Enel. But before it hit he vanished.

"Huh, where did he go?" Lucy said. Suddenly Enel appeared in front of Scorpio.

"100,000,000 Volt Vari!" Enel electrocuted Scorpio making him vanish to his world.

"Even Scorpio..."

"Damn! That guy is a pain!" Natsu said.

"Do you understand now that your pitiful creatures are no match for me!" Enel said.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A man with orange hair appeared.

"What may I do for you, Lucy?" Loke said.

"Take care of him!" Lucy said.

"No problem." Loke said.

"You think you can beat me?" Enel said.

"We'll see." Loke charged at Enel with his fists glowing. Loke began to punch Enel but dodged it. Loke keep punching him but no matter how many times he does, it was as if Enel was predicting his every moves.

"60,000,000 Volt!" Enel taps the two drums on his back. "Julungul!" A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges and strikes towards Loke hitting him.

"No! Loke!" Lucy cried out.

"Impossible! One of Lucy's strongest celestial spirit got destroyed!" Gray said.

"This isn't turning out to good." Rukia said. When the blast was gone, Loke was still standing with some of his clothing torn.

"I'm not gonna lose this battle." Loke said. He then gathered light on his open right palm and clenched his fist. "Regulus Impact!" a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes towards Enel.

"El Thor!" Enel unleashes a huge and powerful lightning bolt towards the attack which is engulfed by the electricity and also engulfs Loke with it. Loke is now defeated and returns to the celestial world.'

"No way. Is he really god?" Lucy said. _"Why is he so hard to beat? None of my celestial wizards are capable of lightning."_

"Are you having a hard time, Lucy?" Luffy said. "He wasn't that hard since I was made of rubber."

_"Rubber?"_ Lucy then thought of something.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Then another Lucy appeared.

"Cool! Another Lucy!" Luffy said.

"Gemini, turn into him." Lucy said pointing at Luffy.

"Okay." Gemini then transforms into Luffy.

"It changed into Luffy." Chopper said.

"Just like when it changed into Orihime!" Luffy said.

"Just because you changed into someone doesn't mean you can defeat me." Enel said. "El Thor!" Enel blasts another lightning bolt and hits Gemini but nothing happened to it.

"What?" Enel became confused.

"Lightning won't affect me." Gemini-Luffy said. "I'm made of rubber! Gomu Gomu no..." Gemini-Luffy runs up to Enel while twisting her arms. "Rifle!" They untwists they arm and strikes Enel making him crash through a tree.

"It can also use the same ability as Luffy!" Usopp said.

"Interesting." Zoro said.

"You brat! You dare to hit me! I am god!" Enel said. "200,000,000 Volt Amaru!" Enel transforms into a gigantic looking thunder god made of pure electricity.

"Gear Second!" Steam came out of Gemini-Luffy's body.

"Die!" Enel blasted a giant lightning blasts towards Gemini-Luffy but they dodged with incredible speed and appeared in front of him.

"Gomu Gomu no..." They stretch both their arms back. "Bazooka!" The pulled forward a extreme speed and hit Enel causing him to disappear.

"We did it!" Lucy said.

"Good job Lucy!" Natsu said. Everyone else said Good job to Lucy.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"So cool! So you're me huh?" Luffy said to Gemini-Luffy.

"Kinda." They said.

"Awesome!"

"Well we should probably keep walking now." Erza said. Everyone nodded and began to walk.

* * *

**Next Time: Franky and the Number Zero!**

**Well I know his name is leo but I feel like calling him Loke just to tell you. Any way Enjoy this chapter. Please review and see you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Franky and the Number Zero!

**Can't believe this stories gonna be finished soon. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Franky and the Number Zero

The group stopped again to take a little break and to get themselves together.

"Sanji, I'm hungry." Luffy said to his ship's cook.

"When are you not hungry, moron?" Sanji barked. "I'll see if there are any apples around and I'll give them to you, understand? I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sanji walked off as Luffy joins Usopp while the sniper was making more equipment for himself. Meanwhile Ichigo, Gray, Erza, Franky, Uryu, Brook and Natsu were talking.

"It looks like we're almost done." Gray said.

"Looks that way to me, the only ones who haven't any action so far are Brook and Franky." Uryu said.

"Yeah, you should try and make yourselves useful." Natsu taunted the two straw hat members.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Franky yelled back at the dragon slayer.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?!"

"Natsu, Franky, now is not the time for us to be bickering with each other." Erza said, stopping the fight before it started.

"She's right." Ichigo said. "We have to stay on our toes, fighting each other would give this Vangis guy more of the advantage."

The two listened to Ichigo's reasoning and backed off. "Wow, I never pegged by the reasoning type Ichigo." Renji said.

"Just shut up."

"Come on now, yo ho ho ho." Brook said. "Why don't we calm down until an enemy appears? Now, who want to hear a song?" Brook began to play his violin.

Robin was with Lucy and Rukia, taking a look at the ruins trying gather as much information about the island and Vangis. Zoro was taking a nap as usual. Wendy was chatting with Chopper and Orihime about the best way to be prepared when their friends are seriously injured. And everyone was resting or keeping an eye for any signs of another enemy approaching.

"So, what did you find interesting Robin?" Lucy asked.

"So far, bits and pieces about this island so far." Robin answered. "If that man didn't destroy those ruins from earlier, I would have more about both this island and Vangis."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we could find some information about this island if we look for ruin as we travel." Rukia said.

"You're probably right." Then a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man with neat silver hair that reaches to his shoulders, black straight on his face and the mark of his guild, Oracion Seis, on his chest. His name is Brain.

"So which one of you maggots want to die first?" Brain said after making his entrance.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and said, "Not you, again."

"What the…" Zoro said, awaken from his nap. "Who's that?"

"Brain?" Wendy said, recognizing the man as everyone gathered around ready to fight.

Brain looked over to Wendy and said, "Well, well, long time no see little girl."

"…And he is?" Nami asked.

"Remember the two enemies that Renji and Orihime defeated." Lucy said. "This guy is their leader. He's the head for the Oracion Seis guild."

"H-He's the boss of those two bad guys?!" Chopper shouted. "Scary!"

"Aye!" Happy said. "He's extremely strong too."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Usopp said scared.

Franky smirked and said, "Come on, this guy can't be that tough. I super got this one, you guys. Just sit back and watch."

"Are you sure about this, Franky?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry, just your keep your eyes _SUPER_ pealed. This won't take long."

"We got your back from here, Franky." Usopp said hiding behind one of the ruins with Chopper.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, you think you can defeat me, you piece of trash?" Brain laughed.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Franky removes the skin from his right hand. "Well then, you should have no problem fending against this! **STRONG HAMMER!**" Franky hits Brain with his metal hand, sending him back a few feet.

"Alright, that's what I call power." Natsu said. Then Franky's left hand opened up to reveal a cannon.

"**WEAPONS LEFT!**" Franky fried a cannonball at Brain.

"Laughable." Brain said he points his staff at the oncoming weapon. "**DARK RONDO!**" Brain fired to thin tendrils of dark energy through the cannonball, causing it to explode and continue until it hit Franky.

"FRANKY!" Wendy yelled. As the smoke cleared, Franky was still standing and unharmed as he used his right arm to create a shield.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Franky asked unimpressed.

Brain smirked and points his staff at Franky again, "Fine then, let's see if you block this. **DARK CAPRICCIO!**" Brian fired another blast of dark magic at Franky.

"**STAR SHIELD!**" Franky made a shield with his right arm again to block the attack. But the shield wasn't working like last time at the blast hit Franky.

"FRANKY!" Luffy yelled.

"Damn it, my shield didn't work." Franky cursed.

"Do you see it now?" Brain asked. "Do you see how slim your chances are? **DARK CAPRICCIO!**" Brain fired a third blast of dark energy but this time Franky dodged it.

"Alright then, take this. **MASTER NAIL!**" Franky then fired nails from mouth like a machine gun.

Brian twirled his staff to redirect the nails. "Why you little bug, I'm tired of stupid games. **DARK CAPRICCIO: SCREAM!**" Brain then fired a powerful version of his dark capriccio at the pirate.

"Oh crap, think Franky, think." Then Franky found out a way to avoid the attack. "That's it, COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired his attack at the ground to send himself flying and dodging the attack, surprising Brain.

"Whoa, he's flying." Happy said.

"Do you guys think he has a plan?" Gajeel asked.

"I think he does." Sado said. "We just have to wait and see what he'll do next."

"Now I got you." Franky said. "**STRONG RIGHT!**" Franky fired his metal hand at Brian, breaking the staff and striking the wizard, sending him through one of the ruins. "SUPPPPPERRRRRR!"

As Franky landed on the ground, Brian started to laugh like a maniac. When Brian got back to his feet, his appearance changed. His eyes turned blood red, his skin is paler, and his hair is wavier.

"What the hell?" Zoro said surprised. "What's with this guy?"

"Well done, maggot." Brain said. "You've managed to push Brain to his breaking point. So, allow to introduce myself. The name is Zero."

"Zero?" Franky repeated. "Whatever, you're still going down." Franky took off his sideburns to use as weapons. "**FRANKY TRIANGLE JACK!**" Franky threw his sideburns at Zero.

"Huh, he's using his sideburns as weapons?" Lucy said confused.

"Wow, that's so cool." Happy said.

"**DARK CAPRICCIO!**" Zero fired his spell to counter Franky's attack.

'Damn it!' Franky thought as his sideburns grew back. 'I'm starting to run out of cola. I need to refill now.' Franky looked over to Chopper and remembered that ask Chopper to keep the extra cola in his bag.

Then Zero appeared behind Franky and slammed him into the ground hard. But the shipwright grabbed Zero's arm slammed him into the ground even harder. "I've had it with you, bastard! **BEANS LEFT!**" Franky fired mini bombs from left hands to at least down Zero so he refill on cola. "Chopper, hand me some cola your bag."

"My bag?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah your bag, I let you hold on to some my cola in case I need to refill." Then Chopper remembered Franky putting some of his cola in his bag.

"Oh, right." Chopper said, reaching into his bag and getting the cola. "FRANKY, CATCH!"

Chopper threw Franky's colas in the air and Franky managed to catch them before Zero got back to his feet. "**DARK DELETE!**" Zero said as he threw dark magic disks at the pirate. The disks hit Franky in the back causing him to crash to the ground.

"FRANKY!" Everyone except for Robin yelled. As Franky lay on the ground, a sudden rush of energy began to course through his body.

"SSSSSSUUUUUPPPPPPEEEERRRRR!" Franky yelled with his new found energy as he got back to his feet and started to walk to the wizard. "Prepare yourself."

"What was that?" Brian asked irritated. "You think you can beat with one of your weak punches?"

"**STRONG HAMMER!**" Franky struck Zero with the force he got from the cola and send him through one of the ruins.

"WOW, AMAZING!" Everyone expect for Sado, Robin, and Erza yelled in amazement.

"Sorry about that, you were right. My attacks were weak until now."

"You bastard, you were holding this entire time." Zero said. "That is completely UNFORGIVABLE! **GENESIS ZERO!**" Then a huge magic circle appeared and began to suck everyone into it. "This spell will lead to the land of lost souls, where they overtake you and destroy you from the inside out. Not a fitting way to die, is it?" Franky is slowly getting dragged into the circle along with everything else.

Then Luffy and the others noticed that they're getting dragged in as well. "Ok, that's weird." Luffy said. "That weird circle thing is dragging us too."

"Everyone grab hold on something." Erza said. "If we get pulled into that, we'll most likely die."

"WE'LL DIE!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in a panic as everyone as Erza instructed but it was no use, it was getting dragged in as well.

"**FRANKY CENTUAR!**" Franky's legs divided into two parts, one part in front of him and the other is where he is, to stand his ground. "No way, I'm not going to lose here. I won't lose! **COUP DE VENT!**" Franky fired his air-pressure cannon at the Genesis Zero and destroyed it. That surprised everyone including Zero. Franky went back to his original form and walked toward Zero, ready to strike. "**STRONG HAMMER!**" Franky hit Zero with the amount he used when he refilled his cola and defeated Zero, causing him to disappear.

"Whoa Franky, that was awesome." Natsu said.

"Correction, it was _SUPER _Awesome!" Franky doing his pose with Natsu and Happy.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Bones Faces The Hollow!**

**Can't wait for next chapter. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Bones Faces The Hollow!

**Chapter 27 is here. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Bones Faces the Hollow!

The group continued to walk until they reached a dead end.

"What the hell?!" Sanji said.

"It looks like it's a dead end." Erza said.

"Don't tell me we have to walk back?" Usopp said feeling upset they had to walk back.

"Looks like it." Rukia said. Then the orb began to glow as Luffy picked it up.

"Everyone get back!" Ichigo said as the orb shot a blue light at the wall. After a short moment the wall burst into the sky and was above everyone.

"Wait if something like that falls on us..." Sanji said.

"Yes. We would definently die this time." Robin said casually. Usopp, Chopper, Wendy, Happy, Orihime, Nami, and Lucy screamed in horror as everyone else began to break the rocks.

"We got this!" Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky said. Zoro began cutting the rocks while Sanji just kicked them away. Robin used her arms to create a net to hold the rocks and Franky fired his fist at a rock also Luffy stretched and broke some. "600,000,000 Beli Jackpot!"

Everyone looked at them, amazed at their strength.

"Amazing!" Happy said.

"Yeah. They're all so strong." Orihime said.

"Hey Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, we should do a team combo too sometimes." Natsu said.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Lucy said.

"Hey guys check it out." Luffy said. Everyone else looked and saw a tree popping out of the ground and rolling a seed. "Let's go!" Luffy already went ahead. When the others reached, the seed exploded shocking everyone. What everyone saw was another Ichigo but white all over with his eyes black.

"Yo, it's been a while huh, King?" Hollow Ichigo said.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo said.

"What's the matter? You don't seem to want me here." He said.

"Why is there another Ichigo." Luffy said.

"This is my hollow self. Because of him I gained hollow powers." Ichigo said.

"So that mask from earlier..." Erza said remembering Ichigo having the mask on during his battle with "Hawk-Eye".

"Yeah." He replied.

"So which one of you is gonna die today?" Hollow Ichigo said.

"Yohohoho! I'll fight you to the death. But i'm already dead. Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"Hey Brook, you sure." Ichigo said. "This guy has the same abilities as me."

"Don't worry; he is just a copy so he wouldn't be much as strong as the original." Brook said.

"Yeah he's right." Zoro said.

"Don't worry, Brook is strong." Luffy said.

"So you're gonna be fighting me, skeleton?" Hollow Ichigo said.

"Yes I will." Brook said.

"Then prepare to die!" Hollow Ichigo then charged with a white Zangetsu and strikes at Brook who just countered it with his sword out of its cane. "Ha, Ha, Ha, it seems that you can fight after all."

"That's right, I'm known as the 'Humming Swordsman' Brook."

"Humming Swordsman, eh? Well, let's put that to the test!" Then Hollow Ichigo raises the white Zangetsu to strike at Brook who in turn used his sword to counter.

"**GETSUGA**…"

Ichigo's eyes widen because he knows what's coming next. "Brook, look out!"

"…**TENSHO**!" Brook quickly reacted and moved out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close." Brook said. "My life almost flashed before my eyes although I have no eyes."

"HEY BROOK, FOCUS AND PAY ATTENTION!" Usopp yelled, getting Brook back in the fight.

"Of course, it's my turn now." Brook charged with his sword preparing to strike. "**Right-hand Dawn Strike!**"

"What's wrong?" Hollow Ichigo taunted. "Is that all you go?" Hollow Ichigo pushed Brook back and fired another Getsuga Tensho. Brook rebounded quickly and dodged it. Then Hollow Ichigo and fired it again in close range, hitting Brook directly.

"Brook!" Everyone but Robin yelled.

"Ha, pathetic." Hollow Ichigo said. "Not even worth my time." When the smoke cleared, Brook disappeared. "What?!"

"Brook disappeared." Lucy said. Then the group heard a familiar laugh.

"I'm over here." Brook said. "**RIGHT-HAND DAWN STRIKE!**" Brook charged in to pierce the Hollow Ichigo again. Hollow Ichigo stepped out of the way but was cut in the cheek. Brook turned towards Hollow Ichigo. "**IRON PRELUDE!**" Brook jabbed his swords in a rapid-fire speed at Hollow Ichigo who dodged most of the strikes but got cut.

"The speed in Brook's attack, it's amazing." Orihime said.

"It's almost hard to follow the attack." Uryu said.

"I'm tired of this." Hollow Ichigo said as he flash stepped out of range before Brook finshed his attack. Hollow Ichigo appeared above Brook, ready to attack. "Good bye, skeleton."

"Brook, above you!" Gray shouted. Brook looked up and saw Hollow Ichigo above him.

"Wha…he's flying?!" Brook shouted surprised.

"DIE!" Hollow Ichigo dove down to toward Brook. Brook moved out of the way in time before Hollow Ichigo landed. Brook then turned around and charged at Hollow Ichigo.

"Now, what's he doing?" Renji asked.

"Just watch and see." Robin said.

"You'll be surprised." Franky added as everyone expect the straw hats wonder what he was talking about. Brook continued to charge at Hollow Ichigo.

"You don't get it, whatever you're planning won't help you." Hollow Ichigo taunted. Then Brook ran past him, confused the white Ichigo.

"**YAHAZUGIRI!**" Brook put his sword back in his cane. Then Hollow Ichigo got slashed form out of nowhere. Everyone was surprised of what they just saw.

"What the…how did he do that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." Carla said. "I just saw Brook put his sword in his cane and that was it."

Hollow Ichigo grinned and started to laugh like a maniac. "That was an impressive move you did there." He said. "I admit I didn't see it coming."

"What?!" Franky said. "He's still standing?!"

"I'm afraid that it takes a lot more than that to beat him." Ichigo said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Usopp said. "Tell us you're joking."

"But to be honest, I've never more excited than I am now." Hollow Ichigo said as he points his Zangetsu at Brook. "**BANKAI!**" A smoke surrounds Hollow Ichigo. "**TENSA ZANGETSU!**" The hollow disburse the smoke and his bankai is similar to Ichigo's but it's all white.

"So, his Bankai is the same as Ichigo's." Robin said.

"Now, let's continue this little game." Hollow Ichigo flash stepped out of Brook's sight, then ran Brook through with his zanpakuto.

"BROOK!" Luffy yelled.

"So fast, I didn't see him move." Nami said.

"Now you know your chances of winning are zero." Hollow Ichigo took his sword out of Brook. "Now, you die. **GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Hollow Ichigo fired a powerful Getsuga Tensho at Brook who quickly dodged it and started to hide.

"Too scary, I don't take another hit from this guy!" Brook said in a panic.

"Hiding is pointless." Hollow Ichigo cut the ruin Brook hiding behind in half. Brook then tries to hide behind some ruin but they were cut in half as well.

'This isn't good.' Brook thought. 'I got nowhere to hide.'

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Hollow Ichigo fired a very powerful black wave and hit Brook in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Hollow Ichigo appeared over Brook and fired another Getsuga Tensho at Brook, making an explosion.

"BROOK!" everyone yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha, now who's next?" Hollow Ichigo said as he walked towards Luffy and the others.

"Bastard, bring it on." Luffy said as he, Zoro, Sanji, Ichigo, and Natsu stepped in front of the group.

"Wait, this is my fight." Brook said, slowly getting back to his feet.

Hollow Ichigo looked at Brook and said, "You're standing, I see. You wanna go one more round?"

"Yes, I know I can defeat you." Brook said, drawing his sword. "And I'll do it with my last attack." Brook charged at Hollow Ichigo.

"Here I come." Hollow Ichigo charged in as well as the two are about to collide. Brook's speed quickly picked and he ran past Hollow Ichigo and started to slow down. Hollow Ichigo stopped as he prepares to deliver the final blow. "**GETSUGA**…"

"**HUMMING SUMMIT**…" Brook slowly started to put his sword back in his cane.

"…**TENSHO**!"

"…**YAHAZUGIRI!**" Before Hollow Ichigo's attack could hit Brook, Hollow Ichigo was cut down and defeated. Hollow Ichigo disappeared as well as his Gestuga Tensho. "Like I said, a copy is nothing like the original."

"Whoa, Brook won." Ichigo said.

"You see I told you he'll win." Luffy said.

"That was impressive, skeleton." Erza said told to Brook.

"Why, thank you." Brook replied. "Now, may I see your panties?"

As a response to Brook's question, Erza send Brook flying to a nearby ruin.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Rematch! Nami vs The Phantom Lord!**

**Well please review**


	28. Chapter 28: Nami vs The Phantom Lord!

Chapter 28: Rematch! Nami vs The Phantom Lord!

"We finished!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! We completed the whole ordeal." Usopp said.

"So, what happens now?" Lily asked.

"Oi Vangis!" Natsu called out to him. "Where are you?!"

"Hey we finished the whole thing." Renji said.

"Take us back home!" Luffy said. Nothing happened and to everyone's suprise a tree pops out of the ground and rolls out a seed.

"What the hell?!" Gray said.

"I thought we finished this whole nonsense?" Carla said.

"It could be..." Robin said thinking.

"What is it, Robin?" Lucy said.

"It could be that one of us didn't fight an enemy." She said.

"What?!" Natsu said. "But everyone fought one."

"Yeah or else you count the Exceeds." Wendy said looking at the three Exceeds.

"Well I'm not battle material." Carla said crossing her arms.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Then if it isn't you guys then who?" Franky said.

"Wait a minute." Usopp said. "Nami, you didn't complete that fight earlier."

"He's right." Orihime said. "Captain Toshiro stabbed you in the back and you passed out."

"So that means I have to fight again?" Nami said.

"Looks like that's the only option." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright! This time I won't let you guys down." Nami said as she got her Clima-Tact. The seed then exploded revealing a man with dark brown hair and a military uniform. He was Jose Porla.

"What the…" Erza said surprised.

"That's Jose Porla." Gray identified the man.

"Okay, is he a wizard too?" Rukia asked.

"He is." Gajeel answered. "He was the head of the guild I was in before I joined Fairy Tail. The guild name was the Phantom Lords."

"Is he strong?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, he's so strong not even Erza can take him down." Gray said.

"He's that strong?!" Chopper said, now scared. "Nami, be careful!"

Jose looked over the group and noticed a familiar face in their ranks. "My, my, isn't this a sight for sore eyes." He said. "Gajeel, I've never thought you would be a member of Fairy Tail."

Gajeel gritted his face a little and then remembered that the Jose he was looking is a fake.

"Well in that case, you'll share the same fate as Fairy Tail."

"Hey!" Nami shouted, getting Jose's attention. "I won't worry about him right now. I'm your opponent."

"Are you sure you want to do this Nami?" Sanji asked concerned.

"Of course, I'm sure. How else are we supposed to get home, Sanji?"

Jose laughed at Nami's request to battle him one-on-one and said, "You think you defeat me, girl? That's a laugh."

"That's the thing, I don't I can beat you." Nami crossed two of bo-staffs and attracted them to her third. "**CYCLONE TEMPO!**" Nami tossed her crossed bo-staffs at the dark wizard who easily dodged it. Nami smirked as the bo-staffs turned around and aimed for the back of Jose's head.

Jose sees the bo-staffs and dodged them without any efforts. "Come on little girl, is that you got?"

Nami smiled and said, "You feel for it." A dark thunder cloud appeared over Jose as Nami recaptures her bo-staffs and threw a yellow ball she made her other one into clouds. "**THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!**" Lighting fell upon Jose and caused an explosion.

"Did she get him?" Orihime asked. When the smoke cleared, Jose was still standing and unharmed.

"What?" Nami said surprised because that should've dealt him a little bit of damage.

"You're kidding me." Usopp said, shaking.

"Using your first attack as decoy for me to drop my guard and hit me with a stronger attack." Jose analysis Nami's line of attack. "What a smart girl, you are. But it wasn't good enough. Now it's my turn. **DEAD EXPLOSION!**" Jose slammed his hand to the ground, engulfing Nami in an explosion.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled.

The smoke cleared and Nami was gone. Then a light appeared behind Jose. It was Nami, charging at Jose with the top of her clima-tact lit.

"**DEAD WAVE!**" Jose fired a huge purple beam at Nami and hit her but she disappeared again.

Then the real Nami appeared in front Jose and struck him with her clima-tact. "**THUNDER CHARGE: ARM SWING!**" Lighting engulfed Jose the moment Nami's weapon touched him but he was still unaffected.

"Now, you're getting serious." Jose said, then he grabbed Nami's arm. "But, you need more than that if you ever hope to win." Jose threw Nami into one of the nearby ruins.

"Damn you!" Sanji shouted enraged.

"Stay out of this, Sanji." Nami ordered. "I appreciated you helping me last time but I got this." Sanji didn't say anything and stayed out of the fight.

"You still believe that you stand a chance." Jose said. "Well then, allow me to take that confidence away from you. **SHADE ENTAGLE!**" Jose created several ghosts and entangled Nami, causing her to cough up blood and scream in pain. Nami tries to get entangled but the grip got tighter. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. The more you struggle, the tighter the grip will be."

Nami continue trying to get herself free and managed to get one arm free. It was the arm with the clima-tact. 'Come on, think. What I do?'

"It's impressive that you've got arm free. But, it won't help you." Jose tightened the grip of his ghosts on Nami, making her cough up more blood.

'No, this can't end here. I have to beat him in one shot. Alright, here goes nothing.' Nami raises her clima-tact. "**MIRAGE TEMPO!**" She swung her clima-tact and disappeared.

"What?!" Jose said surprised.

"Over here." Nami said getting Jose's attention. Jose looked over to the navigator and saw four different Namis. "**CLIMA FORTE!**"

"What the…five Namis?!" Lucy said with her eyes wide open.

The five Namis started dark clouds from their clima-tacts. "Am I suppose to be impressed by that?" Jose said.

"You should be." Nami said. "I bet you can't guess which one is the real me."

"You sound really confident this time. But that can get you so far." The five Namis charged in at Jose. "Now you die, **DARK BEAM!**" Jose fired dark rays from his fingertips at the Namis causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Nami was gone and a dark cloud was left.

"Behind you." Nami said as her clima-tact charges up. "**THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!**" A strand of lighting pierced through Jose and he disappears.

"Alright Nami, you won!" Lucy said.

"Thanks!" Nami said

"Now we're finished." Carla said.

"Yeah, I guess it's for us to finally go home." Usopp said.

"Yeah, YOU HEARD HIM!" Luffy yelled. "LET US GO HOME!"

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"** A new voice laughed, it was Vangis. **"HA, HA, HA, HA, Well done Shinigami, Fairy Tail, and Straw Hats. You've managed to overcome all the enemies I've set before you. But, you've have one test left, ME!"**

"Enough of these stupid games, Vangis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, get out here so we can kick your ass and head back home!" Natsu shouted.

**"Stupid fools, you have no idea of what you're about to face."** Vangis said as a blue orb appeared before the group and began to glow. **"For every challenge that was put in your way, for every enemy you've defeated, I have grown into the ultimate being. Not even the strongest among can defeat me."** The glow died out and revealed a man. This is Vangis's true form.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Ultimate Fight! 1 vs 21!**

**Alright this next chapter is the last fight. Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Ultimate Fight! 1 vs 21!

**The Final Battle is here! This fight is going to be so awesome. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Ultimate Fight! 1 vs 21!

There was a bright blue light. Everyone shielded their eyes with their arm. When the light disappeared, what stood was a man. He had bright blue hair and bright blue eyes. He wore long trousers and red shirt with a black jacket. He also had three swords on his left side.

"What the?!" Ichigo said.

"He turned human." Sado said.

"Now, which one should I kill first?" Vangis said with a smile.

"Bastard!" Natsu then charges at Vangis.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called out to him but ignored.

"Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames and punches forward at Vangis but he simply dodged the attack.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Vangis then stretched his arm. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait that's!" Usopp said.

"My technique!" Luffy said shocked.

"Pistol!" Vangis punched Natsu, sending him crashing towards some ruins.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted out to him, hoping he was okay.

"Heh, you think you can win, fly." Vangis said. Zoro then charged towards Vangis with all three of his swords.

"Santoryu..." Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest. "Oni Giri!" Zoro then tries to cut Vangis but he blocked it with one of his sword, suprising everyone.

"No way." Nami said.

"That attack is barely blocked by anyone!" Usopp said shaking.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Vangis say that. "Tenshou!" A black wave then came out of Vangis's sword, engulfing Zoro in it.

Everyone stood, speechless as they watched Zoro fall to the ground.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed out to him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy rapidly punches Vangis but dodged them all.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Vangis then used Gray's Magic to make lances out of ice and they all stabbed Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted out to him. Luffy just broke them off.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu then breathed out fire to attack Vangis but Vangis disappeared before the attack hit.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu said. Vangis then appeared behind Natsu and kicked him towards the group.

"Dammit." Erza said. Luffy, Natsu, and Zoro were bleeding heavily and she wanted to kick this guys ass. There was a bright yellow light that blinded everyone. When it vanished Erza was in a black armor and has wings.

"Thats Erza's Black Wing Armor!" Happy said. Erza then charges at Vangis who just stood there.

"Moon Flash!" Erza slashes air projectiles at Vangis in a cross pattern. Vangis just took all three swords and put one in his mouth.

"Santoryu..." Two swords are above his head horizontally. "108 Pound Cannon!" He swings the swords creating three air projectiles towards Erza's attack and towards her as well cutting through her armor. "Pathetic."

"Santoryu..." Vangis turns around to see Zoro still standing "Tatsu Maki!" Zoro creates a tornado of slashes at Vangis. Vangis got caught in it and was cut.

"Good job, Zoro!" Chopper said.

"Now it's my turn!" Gajeel said. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel breathes out iron shards from his mouth at Vangis which Vangis dodged.

"El Thor!" Vangis then shot lightning from the palm of his hand and towards Gajeel who got hit.

"Gajeel!" Lily calls out.

"He can also use the enemies we fought techniques?" Rukia said.

"Maybe, Vangis's true purpose was to use us to absorb our attacks and the enemies we fought by watching and studying us." Robin said.

"So that's why he brought us here." Uryu said. "Just to copy our moves."

"Well if it's a fight he wants." Renji said.

"It's a fight he'll get." Franky said smirking.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said. Everyone charged towards Vangis. Ichigo was ready to slash Vangis but when he cut him he just turned to sand. Vangis takes one sword and sends air projectiles towards him, similar to Mihawk's. Ichigo shunpoed out of the way.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's Zanpakuto transformed into a white blade. "Some no Mai!" Rukia punctures the ground four times in a semi-circle and points the tip of her zanpakuto towards Vangis. "Hakuren!" An avalanche of snow heads towards Vangis.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Vangis breathed out fire from his mouth and it clashed with Rukia's attack which melted from the fire.

"Bankai!" Renji was then surrounded by smoke. "Baboon King Zabimaru!" Renji's bankai then went forward towards Vangis.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Vangis's sword's blade turns into petals and went forward towards Renji's bankai. The petals encircled it and then cut it into pieces but was ready to connect again. Uryu shot some of his arrows towards Vangis who ate them. Vangis then shot arrows at Uryu who just used 'Hirenkyaku' to get away.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji's leg was in flames and he charged at Vangis. "Frit Assorti!" Sanji kicked Vangis left, forward, and right and burnt Vangis.

"Sure-Kill Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shot a bird made of fire.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" Vangis created a pheasant out of ice and it collided with Usopp's fire bird.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy appeared behind Vangis. "Bazooka!" Vangis was thrown towards some ruins.

"You insolent brat!" Vangis said. Vangis heard thunder and looked up and saw a dark thundercloud.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami said and the thunder striked down on Vangis but didn't affect him due to Enel's electricity.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Lion! Leo!" Loke then appeared and began doing hand to hand combat with Vangis. Loke tried hitting him on the right side of his face but Vangis grabbed his hand.

"Did you think you could lay such weak punches on me?" Vangis said to Loke.

"No but..." Loke then grabbed Vangis. "I can distract you long enough." Sado starts to run towards Vangis with his arm changing.

"El Directo!" Sado unleashed a blue cannon and hit Vangis. Lucy returned Loke to his world and Vangis was bleeding with some of his clothes torn.

"Let's do it!" Natsu said. Vangis turned around and saw Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" All three attacks shot towards Vangis.

"Cero!" Vangis shot a cero which collided with the attacks creating a huge explosion.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said. When Vangis looked around he saw Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Zoro, Erza, and Franky surrounded him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a black wave at him.

"Baboon Bone Cannon!" Renji shot a cannon from Zabimaru's mouth.

"Some no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shot an avalanche of snow.

"Santoryu 108 Pound Cannon!" Zoro shot three air projectiles.

"Circle Sword!" Erza, now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, shot swords circling at Vangis.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky shot air towards him. But before Vangis could move he was stuck to the floor. He looked below and saw he was being held by arms. Robin is seen in a long distance smiling. All the attacks hit creating an explosion.

"Did we get him?!" Natsu said.

"I can't tell." Sado said. When the smoke cleared we can see Vangis standing with blood covering him.

"He's still alive?!" Nami said.

"This is unforgivable!" Vangis said. "I'll be sure to kill you all!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror.

"Bankai!" Vangis was then encircled by smoke. "Tensa Zangetsu!" His clothing changed and one of his swords changed into Zangetsu's sword and was white, similar to Hollow Ichigo's Bankai. "Gear Second" Vangis pumped his legs making steam come out of his body. He then begins to spin rapidly. "Diable Jambe!" His leg was now in flames and the other leg in flames as well, due to Natsu's flames.

"What's he doing?" Sanji said.

"I think he's trying to combine everyone's powers." Robin said.

"What?! He can do that?!" Chopper said.

"It appears so." Robin replied.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Vangis said as wings made of ice appeared on his back. Another set of wings appeared above Hyorinmaru's using Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor. Electricity ran through his right arm while iron was on his left. Vangis took another sword and dropped it on the ground. "Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" The sword disappeared and a large amount of petals appeared.

"Dammit! How dare he uses Captain's Bankai!" Renji said.

Lastly Vangis brought his hand to his face and ripped, showing Ichigo's hollow mask. "Now." Vangis said with smoke coming from his mouth. "Prepare to die!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Next Time: The Ultimate Fight Part Two! The Ultimate Combo!**

**Alright only two chapters left. Hope you enjoy the next one and please review. Oh and also I won't be updating in a while because 1. I have a headache and 2. I need to do something important so please forgive sorry. Again please review.**


	30. Chapter 30:The Ultimate Fight Part Two!

**Sorry everyone for updating so late and like I said I had something important to do. Well hope you enjoy the last fight.**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Ultimate Fight Part Two! The Ultimate Combo!

"Now" Vangis said. "Prepare to die."

"What the?" Lucy said eyes widened.

"This guy's a monster!" Usopp said shaking.

"Who cares?!" Luffy said. "We'll still beat his ass." Just then Vangis punched Luffy in the guts sending flying towards several monuments.

"LUFFY!" Everyone shouted to him.

"This guy's fast!" Ichigo said.

"Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu ignited his arms and stikes at Vangis. Vangis just shunpoed out of the way and kicked Natsu to the ground with tremendous strength causing a crater where Natsu hit.

"Natsu!" Erza called out to him. Two swords appeared in Erza's hand and she tries to slice him. Petals appeared in front of him, blocking Erza's attack. Uryu appeared behind Vangis and shot arrows at him. But was blocked by the petals.

"Child's play." Vangis said as he expanded the petals around him and cut both Uryu and Erza causing them to fall on the ground holding their wounds.

"No way." Nami said as she saw them getting beaten up.

"How could this happen?" Wendy said letting tears fall down her face.

"Dammit." Gray charges at Vangis attempting to attack him. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray creates a hammer made from ice and hits Vangis with it but as he did Vangis just stopped it with one hand. "What?!"

"Hmph. People like you shouldn't even exist in this world." Vangis put a hand out and an ice dragon appears and bites Gray's chest causing blood to drop all over the place.

"Gray!" Orihime called out to him.

"Open the Gate of the-" Before Lucy could finish, Vangis covered her mouth with his hand and threw her towards some ruins.

"LUCY!" Sanji yelled out. Lucy was just laying there not being able to move. "You bastard!" Sanji and everyone else charged at Vangis.

Sanji uses series of kicks to hit Vangis but was blocked by his wings. Vangis punches Sanji in the face with his iron arm and then sends a flammable kick at Sanji making him crash into some ruins.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia freezes Vangis in ice but was melted due to Vangis's high temperature and he managed to punch a whole through her. Rukia coughed alot of blood and fell to the ground. Ichigo slashed at Vangis which was countered by a sword. Ichigo and Vangis then gets into a sword fight slashing at each other in all directions but Vangis seemed to have the upper hand as he slashed Ichigo multiple times. As he was fighting Ichigo, Zoro ran towards Vangis.

"Ittoryu (one-sword style) Lion Song!" Zoro held one sword and slashes Vangis on the shoulder. Blood gushed out of the wound. "Heh, guess this guy ain't so tough." Zoro said smirking.

"Don't get cocky." Vangis grabbed Zoro by the collar and threw him on the ground with great strength. He then aimed for Ichigo. "Gomu Gomu no..." Ichigo took on a stance waiting for the attack. "Jet Bazooka!" Vangis was too quick and shot at Ichigo from behind.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime shouted with tears coming out.

"Doce Fleur: Clutch!" Robin sprouted arms on Vangis and attempted to break his back but was unsuccessful due to Luffy's ability.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Vangis breathed out a hurrican and aimed it at Robin. Robin was blown away by the powerful air current but was saved by Sado.

"Are you okay?" Sado asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Robin replied.

"This guy's unstoppable!" Franky said.

"We don't stand a chance." Chopper said.

"That's a lie!" A voice said. Everyone turned and saw it was Luffy.

"There's no way we can lose." Luffy said. "We've come this far and there's no way we're gonna give up now. We can beat this guy."

"Luffy's right." Erza said as she was getting up. "We haven't lost hope. There is a chance we can defeat him."

"That's right!" Natsu said. "There's no chance in hell we'll lose to this bastard."

"Now let's beat this guy's ass." Ichigo said. All the injured people then rose to there feet.

"Such encouraging words." Vangis said. "But I can assure you that you will all die right here and now."

"No way!" Natsu said as he charged towards Vangis. "Talons of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu lights his feet and kicks Vangis which he responded with a counter kick. Just then Zoro and Sanji charges.

"Armée de L'air Power Shoot!" Sanji shoots Zoro towards Vangis.

"Santoryu..." Zoro's swords looks like they are bending. "Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" Zoro cuts Vangis with all three swords on the chest.

"Dammit!" Vangis said.

"Rumble!" Chopper takes a bite out of his Rumble Ball. "Horn Point!" Chopper transform as his antlers become sharper and he goes on all four. Chopper then charges at Vangis like a bull. Vangis grabbed his antlers stopping him. He then raises chopper in the air.

"Got you now!" Usopp said. "Super Size Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shoots a fire bird.

"Fresh Fire!" Franky breathes out fire at Usopp's Fire Bird Making it larger in size and hits Vangis.

"Fools. Do you actually think this will harm me?" He said as he threw Chopper at them. Usopp caught him.

"Thanks, Usopp." Chopper said.

"No problem." Usopp said. Brook ran towards Vangis but then ran past him.

"Three-Verse Humming: Yahazu Giri!" Brook put his sword in its cane and Vangis was immediately slashed as blood gushed out.

"Gear Third!" Vangis looked up as he saw Luffy dropping towards him. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy twists his gigantic hand.

"Fire Pillar!" Flames shot up towards Luffy.

"Giant Rifle!" Luffy untwists his arm as he hit down. The flames touched Luffy as it was burning his hand. "Hot!"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted out to him. Luffy then shot the arm towards Vangis with all his strength and hit him. Luffy then falls to the ground in his shrinked form.

"Did we get him?" Gray said. Vangis then stood with blood coming from his mouth.

"He's still standing?!" Franky said.

"He just doesn't know when to quit." Rukia said. Luffy then grew back to his size.

"Hey, how about we finish this with one attack." Luffy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Ichigo said.

"Gear Second!" Steam came from Luffy's body. Ichigo brought a hand to his face and a hollow mask was shown. Natsu was ready to beat Vangis's ass. Then all three charged at Vangis.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Gomu Gomu no Getsuga, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Jet Cannon Tenshou!" Natsu releashed a torrent of blade-shaped flames in a spiral formation while, Luffy was rapidly punching without coming to contact and unleashed what looked like a 'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka' and Ichigo releashed a powerful Getsuga Tenshou creating an ultimate combination.

"60,000,000 Volt Julungul!" Vangis unleashed a lightning dragon to counter the attack but was destroyed in contact.

"Impossible! I can't lose to these brats!" Vangis said. The attack then hit creating a huge explosion. Everyone was getting blown away. When it ended Vangis was seen on his feet but then shortly fell to the ground, dead.

"We won!" Natsu said.

"I can't believe we went through all that trouble." Uryu said. Everyone was happy except for Nami who was crying.

"What's wrong, Nami? Orihime said.

"We went through all that but no treasure?" Nami said.

"So how do we get home?" Lily said. Just then a blue light glowed in Luffy's pocket. Luffy saw this and picked it up as it grew more brighter. Then three portals appeared, one showing an ocean with the Sunny on it, the other showing Karakura Town, and the last showing Fairy Tail Guild.

"The Sunny!" Franky said as he ran through the portal.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." Nami said.

"I'm going to miss you guys, Orihime said.

"Me too." Lucy said as all three girls hug. They then went through their portals.

"Hey the next time we meet we should battle." Zoro said to Erza.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." Erza then walked through her own portal as Zoro almost went through the Karakura one but was guided to the right one bye Usopp.

"Well I hope we see each other again." Wendy said to Chopper.

"Yes, and make sure you heal people better to become a good healer." Chopper said. Wendy nodded. Both then went into their portals.

"Well, guess I'll be going." Robin said to Rukia and Uryu.

"Ok, I hope we get to meet again." Rukia said as she and Uryu went into their portal. Robin went into hers.

"Yohohohohoho! It was so good to see you guys! Oh, but then again I don't have eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"Heh, it was good to see ya too. you weren't so bad." Renji said. Sado nodded.

"Whatever." Gajeel said.

"Be nicer will ya." Gray said.

"Where's your clothes, idiot?" Sanji said.

"OH CRAP!" Gray said. He then went to the portal. The others went into their respective portal.

"Let's go." Happy said to the two exceeds. The three flew towards their home.

"Well, it was nice to meet you two." Natsu said.

"Same here." Ichigo said.

Luffy smiled. "Yeah." Before the three went into their portal the show a pink light behind a ruin but later vanished.

"What was that?" Natsu said.

"It was probably nothing." Ichigo said. "Well see ya." He then walked into his portal which then disappeared. The two walked into their portals which later disappeared as well.

* * *

**Next Time: Home!**

**Well the next one is the last chapter. It's so sad. But I have a suprise after it so stay tune.**


	31. Chapter 31: Home!

**Ok** **Here's**** the last chapter. It's so sad, this story was really good but like I said I have a suprise after this but I guess some of you already know what it is so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Home!

Somewhere on the Grand Line...

We see the Straw Hat Crew on the Sunny.

"This meat is delicious." Luffy said as he stuffed more meat in his mouth.

"That adventure was too intense." Usopp said. "I hope we never go through that again."

"But it was nice to meet some new people." Brook said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nami is seen crying on the ground.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Sanji asked her. "Are you hurt?"

"We went through all that craziness but haven't gotten at least one treasure." At that moment, the blue orb feel out of Luffy's pocket.

"Treasure!" Nami said with Beli's in her eyes but the orb shortly broke into pieces. "My treasure..." Nami said shocked and disappointed.

"Oh well." Luffy said grinning.

"Hey Luffy? You ever think we'll meet them again?" Chopper said.

"Of course we will." Luffy said as he looked up to the sky. He then got up. "Now, set sail to Fishman Island!"

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

"That was a pretty good fight we all did." Renji said.

Orihime nodded. "I feel like I've gotten stronger."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore since it's all over." Uryu said adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we're going back to Soul Society." Rukia said as she opened the gate. "See you later, Ichigo." She and Renji then walked into it and vanished.

"I'll be heading home Kurosaki." Orihime said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you some other day." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded and walked towards her home.

"I'll be going too." Uryu said as he left.

"I'll see you sometime, Ichigo." Sado said.

"Alright, bye Chad." Ichigo said as Sado walked away. Ichigo started to walk towards his home. He looked up at the sky and smiled and continued to walk in his direction.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia Town...

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked through the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Oh you guys are back." A short old man said. "You guys been gone a while."

"Yes, We are sorry Master." Erza said.

"We've been busy." Lucy said.

"I see." Makarov said.

"Well, me and Happy are going out for some air." Natsu said as he and Happy walk out the guild.

"Hey Natsu." Happy said. "Do you think Luffy's stronger than you?"

"No way!" Natsu protest. "I'm way stronger than him."

"So you think we'll see all of them one day?" Happy said.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Natsu said. "The next time we meet them I'll be stronger." Natsu lookes up to the sky and then grins. "I'll definitely beat them."

The End...

* * *

**Well guess this stories over. I just posted that thing I wanted to show you guys so go ahead to the next page and find out.**


	32. Attention!

**Attention!**

**Alright Guys. Defeated Enemies are Defeated Again is now finished but I've decided to make a sequel to it called, Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: New Adventure. This time it'll be after all their time-skip. There'll be new enemies and another suprise is I'll be adding two new animes to it. The two Animes will be Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And also stay tune to this story cuz i'll notify you when the sequel is released.**

**Another thing you should know is this story will take place after Fishman Island in One Piece, Before the Thousand- Year Blood War in Bleach, and somewhere between The Grand Magic Games in Fairy Tail.**


	33. The Sequel Is Out!

**The sequel, Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again is now here. This story takes place before the great Shinobi War arc in Naruto and Before the Curse of The Rainbow in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Hope you enjoy the new story.**


End file.
